


玫瑰与雏菊 （ABO 主铁虫、锤盾，铁盾前情缘）

by YukimuraMio



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Peter Parker, Bottom Steve Rogers, M/M, Top Thor, Top Tony Stark
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2020-12-28 21:04:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 37,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21143183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukimuraMio/pseuds/YukimuraMio
Summary: 一个西幻宫廷AU剧情狗血只是想写一个母性爆棚温柔强大又温柔的Peter以及一个无条件宠老婆的妻奴铁就是特别喜欢生孩子这个主题（捂脸）





	1. Chapter 1

楔子  
艾恩哈特的冬天总是又长又冷，入冬之后天空永远是灰蒙蒙的，大雪一场接着一场。刺骨的寒风跟铺天盖地的大雪仿佛没有尽头。似乎整个冬天的热力都被国王陛下收集起来放在他那些堆会喷火的魔法铠甲里面。  
艾恩哈特城中心靠近王宫的地方王公贵族、达官显贵们的府邸云集，各色美轮美奂的奢华居所拱卫着富丽雄伟的皇宫。  
每一处贵族的居所都雕梁画栋，而且只要有哪一家突然大兴土木，就会引发一场营建竞争。贵族们乐于用这种手段攀比、展示他们的财富和尊荣。  
然而在这一大片人工奇迹当中，有一处宅邸，荒废许久、破败不堪，就算是说成一片废墟也不为过。但即使只剩一片废墟，但从剩下的断壁残垣和裸露出的台桩地基也可以看得出，当年这所宅邸的所有人是何等的尊贵——曾经显赫几百年，尊贵程度几乎与中庭王族并驾齐驱的名门望族Rogers家的府邸。  
“先生，您该走了！”巡城守卫警惕地看着那个他们第二轮巡视再次在Rogers故居前看见的那个人。  
五年前Rogers一族叛乱，被镇压之后，全族及所有牵连之人按等级、官阶以及涉事程度不同，处决或者刑期不等的流放，最近刚好有一批被流放的人刑期已满，于是面带黥刺跑来这个废墟之前瞻仰的人越来越多，艾恩哈特城执政官詹姆斯·罗迪三令五申，要严密关注每一个在这个废墟前停留超过一刻钟的人。  
Rogers一族的叛乱虽然被镇压，但是还有很多余孽贼心不死，五年之间，抓到的企图潜入宫中行刺王族的刺客不下百人，如今这些罪人刑期渐满，潜在的威胁也就越来越多。  
“先生，您该走了！”巡城守卫队长发出更加严正的警告，握住腰间佩剑的剑柄，已经进入迎战状态“不然我们就抓人了。”  
“请各位，带我去见执政官罗迪大人。”那个人朝巡城官转过身来，摘掉头上的帽兜，金色的长发、冰蓝色的眼睛，即使衣衫褴褛却依旧一身清贵。  
“Steve·Rogers？！”所有人都后退了半步，惊惧地看着面前的人，好像他生怕他会变成什么可怕的怪物。  
“你是Steve·Rogers？”强作镇静的巡逻队长壮着胆子盘问眼前的人。  
“是。”  
“证明。”  
“我这里有，王后殿下给罗迪大人的亲笔信。”Steve伸手到怀里掏东西，对面众人立即抽刀出鞘所有的刀尖都指着他。Steve只得放下手，他知道在各种传说里面，早已被传成无恶不作杀人如麻的恶魔，但是他并不打算计较什么，他知道自己没资格计较“就在我怀里，不然您自己来拿？”  
刀尖在发抖“不……不必……你自己拿出来……”  
Steve从怀里掏出那个烫着火漆封印的信封递了过去。  
巡城队长拿过Steve手里的信封，封印未拆，的确是王族的火焰玫瑰纹章，落款Peter·Stark也是当今王后的名讳无疑，但对于他这种官阶低到甚至不能被列入品级序列的小小守卫来说，是无法辨别信件真假的，而且信未拆封过他也不敢轻易拆看。  
巡逻队长看看手里的信封再看看面前的人“反正也是要抓的，先拷上！”  
手下人拿来镣铐，Steve顺从地伸出自己的双手，冰凉的手铐锁住手腕，金色的光泽在手铐上流窜，不仅能锁住一个人的双手，还能压制他的能力。Steve在心里无奈地叹气，即使没有这个手铐他现在也什么都做不了，话说回来放到曾经，即使是孩提年代，这么个东西根本无法奈何他什么。  
巡逻队长留下一半人继续巡视，另一半人押送着Steve向执政官府进发。  
可能是因为觉得Steve被铐住，威胁解除，队里的人开始窃窃私语。  
“我说，当年国王陛下就应该下令将Rogers一族满门处决，居然还留活口，尤其是这个人。”  
“陛下是念旧情的人，毕竟是订过婚的。”  
执政官府门口车水马龙，里面人来人往熙攘忙碌，来来往往哪怕是一个普通文吏都比这个巡逻队长要高，这一行人进门之后，从他们身边经过的不少人对他们投以困惑的目光，但是没有任何人打算花哪怕一分钟时间问问这几个人到底有何“贵干”。  
巡逻队长尴尬地拦住一个又一个人，但是一直在吃冷脸，Steve在心里摇摇头，王城的治安交给这种人，自己还真是不能放心——又开始操心不该操心的事情了。  
最后，被逼无奈的巡逻队长做了一件壮举，他用尽全力大喊了一声“Steve·Rogers！”  
这下好了！所有人就连官邸内的勤杂人员都跑过来了。  
巡逻队长大概这辈子都没被这么多人同时注视过，连带他那几个手下，下意识地开始往Steve身边凑。  
这时候，被惊动了的执政官大人从内庭走了出来。  
肤色黝黑，眼神坚毅的执政官大人一步步凑过来，气势威慑得巡逻队长不住后腿，最后踩着Steve的脚，靠在他的身上。  
执政官并没有说话只是朝巡逻队长伸出手来，后者咽了一口口水唯唯诺诺地把手里的信封双手奉上。  
罗迪细细查看了信封，用下巴点点Steve“把帽子摘下来。”  
Steve再次摘下兜帽，罗迪只是稍微看了他两眼，摇了摇头“你们几个去领赏吧。Steve·Rogers，你跟我过来。”  
“我已经派人去通知王宫总管Jarvis大人，很快就会有人来接你了。”  
Steve点点头，在房间里找了一个不显眼的角落坐下，外面还有很多人等着求见执政官，罗迪还有很多公事要办。  
罗迪在自己的办公桌前坐下，拆开了那封信，信封里面是空的。Steve身上带着魔法标记，每到一处都会有地方官员过来盘查，这个信封其实给他来作通行证用的。他又看看那边想把自己蜷缩起来的Steve“有什么需要我帮你做的？”  
“能不能给我一个暖炉……太冷了……”  
罗迪拿起桌上那个走过去递给Steve，Steve感激地接过来压在自己的小腹上，罗迪又把一个炭盆推到他面前。  
“多谢。”  
抱着暖炉下腹那种快要结冰的酷寒与剧痛稍稍缓解之后，Steve靠在椅子上睡着，不多时罗迪走过来拍他的肩膀，把人叫醒。  
“王宫的马车来接你了。”  
罗迪送Steve出门，走到官邸门口看到那辆车的时候，罗迪不禁愣了一下。  
的确是一辆车，只不过是用来送蔬菜和禽畜的那种。  
赶车的马夫对于这件事情耽误了他的时间还颇有微词，嘬着烟斗斜眼看着站在台阶上的几个人“两位大人，王后殿下还要等着我车上这几只鸡炖汤补身子，我可耽误不得。”  
“你！”  
罗迪身边的侍从武官要开口训斥被Steve拦下来了。  
眼看着曾经金尊玉贵，万人之上的一个人，如今居然沦落到跟瓜果禽畜坐在一起，还要被一个身份低贱的马车夫奚落。不管是十数年的袍泽之情，还是眼下巨大的落差，都让罗迪觉得于心不忍。  
“我还是……帮你找一匹马吧。”  
“不用了，再给你找麻烦。”Steve在装满鲜货的车斗里收拾出一片地方坐下，他不打算告诉罗迪从边境过来的这一路上，他还经历过更糟糕的。  
“要我说啊，国王陛下这个媳妇儿娶对了。”  
“为什么？”Steve坐在车里摇摇晃晃，没想到车夫会主动搭话，他随口应了一声，问了一句。  
“好生养啊！五年，三个孩子！”  
“好生养就是好媳妇儿？”  
“国王大老爷家里什么样我不知道，但是我们平民老百姓娶老婆不就是为了生孩子么？”车夫越说越气，愤愤不平，狠狠地抽了一口烟吐出一大口烟雾“就我家那个不争气的，结婚十年了，肚子一次都没大过，我说哪怕是个鸟蛋呢，你好歹给我生一个！早晚我要休了他！”  
王后……Peter……那个曾经对自己信任又崇拜，跟自己无话不说的Omega少年，温柔和煦好像春天的阳光，清新又干净，像清澈的溪水边盛开的雏菊，自己却辜负了这份信任。  
Steve把怀里的暖炉抱得更紧，感觉肚皮都快被暖炉烫破，可他还是觉得冷。  
又开始下雪了。

1、  
Steve亦步亦趋地跟在王宫总管Jarvis身后，小心地看着这个阔别了五年的地方，王宫里改变了很多。曾经王宫里，欧米伽的甜香充斥整个皇宫。而如今，来来往往的仆从，不是贝塔就是一些还未分化的少男少女。  
“Rogers少爷，您依旧住在原来的住处。”  
“Jarvis，我是戴罪之人，不要叫我什么少爷了。”  
Jarvis并没有说一些毫无意义的场面话来安慰Steve。即使是Jarvis对待Steve的态度，也是礼貌而冷淡的，Steve知道这一都是自己自作自受，即使他们有那些一起长大的情分，但自己曾经的所作所为也早已突破了那些情分可以担待的底线，而且突破太多了。有人问过他为什么要跑回自取其辱，Steve也不知道，大概只是因为他还是放不下，想再看看他。  
路走到一半，一个男仆跑过来跟Jarvis耳语了几句之后，Jarvis转过身来对Steve说“我得走了，Rogers少爷，您可以自己到住处去吗？”  
“放我一个人在王宫里吗？”  
“王后说，可以。”  
他并没有按照记忆中的路线径直回去他曾经的居所，他想先去那个地方看看，以前像这样寒冷的午后，他跟Tony会在那里将整整一个下午浪费在床上，之后Tony会蜷在自己怀里睡着。或者什么都不做，只是让自己搂着他。冬天的时候Tony的心悸和心脏绞痛会更频繁地发作，他的左手会麻痹，人也是昏昏沉沉的。这个时候他就格外需要一个巢穴，温暖的隐秘的，帮他把风雪和孤独挡在门外。早早订婚，未完全分化之前，Steve就开始这样陪着Tony度过寒冷的冬天。  
就在花园高大的树林深处，一栋小楼，外面被树精的藤蔓缠满，远看就像枯朽的巨大树桩，Steve觉得这里大概已经荒废了，他绕着这个枯树桩转动了几圈，找到了一个人脸形状的树瘤，用手摸上去，树瘤扭动着睁开眼睛，看看Steve，用干涩空洞的声音说“Steve·Rogers.”  
他曾经用血浇灌的树精。可以辨认出房间的主人。  
噶啦啦想动，藤蔓抖动着扬起一阵雪暴，呛得Steve忍不住打了个喷嚏。顺着藤蔓为他搭建起的门洞走了进去。  
Stark的祖先窥探了众神创世造物的秘密，有传言Stark一族的人甚至可以凭借双手创造真正的生命。于是作为惩罚，Stark一族的人无法直接使用他们的灵力，只能将灵力灌注进他们用智慧和双手创造出的各种机械器物，然而因为他们制造的机械被投入到战争当中，使生灵涂炭死伤过重，再次招致了众神的诅咒，Stark王族的子嗣，有一半的几率出生的时候带有心脏缺陷。  
而Tony作为先王和先王后唯一的王子，就带有这个缺陷，然而倔强的Tony从不甘心像祖先那样躲在强悍的战士背后，也不甘心仅仅在后方做一名指挥官。他做了祖先都没有做过甚至没有想过的事情，用Stark一族传承下来的精湛技艺为自己打造了一副铠甲，从此他可以站在阵头，率军杀敌。  
Stark王族为Alpha王子们选择配偶的时候偏爱勇士辈出的家族里身体健康又强壮Omega，他们恐怕那些如花朵般娇嫩过于柔美脆弱的Omega会让王室的后嗣变得更加虚弱，当年的Steve可以说是绝佳选择，先王也的确选中了他，他跟Tony早早就订婚了，Tony刚刚才十岁，他也不过才十二岁。  
“我以为你是我父亲留给我唯一美好的东西，没想到却成了我最大的噩梦。”  
五年前，Tony背对着他站在监牢的铁栏之外，跟他说了最后一句话。  
不久之后，在他被遣送到边境极寒之地服刑的路途中，传来了Tony跟Peter的婚讯。  
当他推开那扇象牙镶嵌的雕花木门的候情景让Steve动容，更让他惊喜，没想到这个“巢穴”不仅没有被弃置，就在此时，还有人在里面。门只是被稍稍推开了一道小缝里面马上传来了急促的脚步声，即使铺着厚厚的地毯，也能判断出脚步声的主人的心情，那个人语气也说明了这一点，急切带着责备但仍旧不失温柔的语气“下这么大雪，你跑到哪里去了，仆人们到处找你，你是不是想急死我”  
那个人这样的声音和语气，一下子就把Steve拉回到从前，那时候一切都还没发生，他还是Tony的未婚夫。  
“Tony，是我。”  
听到这个声音，正要伸出手给他拥抱的人一下子愣住，后退半步转身走了回去，Tony的反应让Steve刚刚雀跃起来的心情一下沉到了谷底，Tony不是在等他，甚至不知道他要来。  
“Tony。”Steve又叫了一声，Tony已经坐回刚才的位置，手放在炭盆上取暖，低着头，Steve看不见他的表情，但是Steve知道，他不欢迎自己来。  
Tony最终还是发话了“进来，把门关上。”  
倒灌进来的寒风已经吹凉了屋内大半温暖的气息。  
Steve转身关门，但走廊另一头传来了声音，小王子奶声奶气的声音非常不满“母后，为什么要舅舅教我法术，他们跟我说母后才是最厉害的术师。”  
“母后要给Robert生小弟弟了，等弟弟出生了就教你好不好？”  
小王子的语气非常不满“不好！您上次也是这么说的！Jack都出生好久了！您什么都没教过我。”  
“王后！王后和王子殿下来了！”  
暖厅里的女仆听见外面的声音赶紧跑到门前开门，Steve赶紧退到一边，整扇门向左右敞开，门外两大一小三个人，  
发现拉着自己的母亲突然停下了脚步，小王子抬头看看自己的母亲“母后你怎么了？”  
“乖，母后叫人给你准备了甜点，叫舅舅带你去吃好吗？”  
三个长腿的炭盆自从Peter进门开始就顶着自己装满火炭的脑袋紧紧跟在Peter身边为他驱赶从外面带进来的寒气。  
在女仆的服侍下脱掉了最外面那件落满雪花的狐裘大氅，毛茸茸又宽大的毛皮衣领亲吻着Peter的脸颊。脱掉厚重的御寒衣物之后，Steve终于能看清Peter的样子，他的头发比他们最后一次见面的时候长了很多，当年简单利落的棕黑色的卷发已经长及腰际，用深棕色的丝带松松地绑了一下垂在肩上，头上还带着一个薰衣草编成簪满百合的花环。暗红色的丝绸长袍外面是一件白色镂空的罩衫，衣袖和下摆上绣满了玫瑰花，可能是因为孩子月份大了的缘故，没有系腰带，长袍下摆几乎垂到地上最下面露出一对胭红色的鞋尖。  
“我的王后，你真美。”Tony赶紧走过去，急不可耐地搂住Peter亲吻，吻毕看着他头上的花环发问“谁给你戴的？”  
“？”Peter困惑地摸摸自己的头顶，摸到了花环突然恍然大悟，很不好意思“我……怀孕都傻了……戴着这种东西到处乱跑……是我宫里的侍童，今天叫他到花匠那里去帮忙了。”  
“摘了吧，等下上面的雪化成水，弄湿了头发该着凉。”  
“脚还肿吗，让我看看。”Tony伸手去拉Peter长袍的下摆，被Peter拦住。  
“Thor跟Loki来了，在等你。”  
“他们两个真有面子，劳动我的王后来找我。”Tony用鼻孔出气哼了一声“还是说他消息灵通，听说Steve·Rogers刑期已满，就忙不迭地跑到我这里来讨人？”  
突然被提到，Steve抬了下头，但是Tony并没有看他这边。  
Thor对Steve早已暗生情愫，但碍于Tony跟Steve之间的婚约，只能把一腔衷肠暗藏心底，Rogers一族叛乱的事情发生之后，Tony跟Steve的婚约解除，Thor就忙不迭地跑过来找Tony要人。Tony当然是连挖苦带讽刺地把人骂了出去还顺带跟仙宫之主奥丁告了一状，仙宫之主也是很给面子地把自己家这个混世魔王抓回去关起来饿了三天。  
但是最后Tony还是答应了Thor的要求，前提是Steve要在边境服满5年的刑期，而且只能是Thor的侍妾。当然不可能明媒正娶，奥丁能同意Steve踏进仙宫已经很折寿了，要是真立他为妃，将来还要成为阿斯加德的王后，那何止是丢人，仙宫肯定会沦为九界的笑柄。除了Steve，Tony还买一送一，连带巴基巴恩斯一块儿送了过去。  
“Loki送了好多礼物给Robert和Jack。”Peter亲自给Tony的披风扣上搭扣。  
“Loki？”Tony一脸鄙夷“你好好检查过他的礼物吗？我可不想我回来之后看见我儿子被变成青蛙。”  
“这个我一点都不担心，现在一些小把戏根本哄不住Robert，上次Loki还说现在跟Robert在一起玩越来越没有成就感了。”  
“那我先过去，王后，给你的国王一个吻好吗？”Tony并没有等对方的回答就搂着Peter亲了上去。  
Tony不是故意为了在Steve面前展示什么，他天生就是这样的性格，拥抱、亲吻跟最亲近的人永远不会烦腻的亲密接触，但Steve还是低下头不去看他们，也后悔自己究竟为什么要跑到这里来。  
“这小东西，又踢我！”亲吻被打断，Tony弯下腰对着Peter的肚子说“我可是你爸爸！”  
Peter咯咯笑了两声，Tony惩罚性地拍了拍他的屁股。向门口走去，走到一半Tony又转了回来，生怕Peter又会突然跑不见了一样，问他“你一会儿准备做什么？”  
Peter摸摸自己的肚子“回去休息啊……”  
Tony离开之后，Peter转向Steve“我以为你会直接回去休息，没想到你会到这里来。”  
“我知道他不想见我。”  
“他知道你要回来，但是你突然出现在他面前，他没有准备。”  
Tony的离开也让Steve觉得放松，环视了一下曾经无比熟悉的房间，那个让他们浪费过很多时间的大床不见了，Tony的工具、矿石以及各种机械半成品也不见了。换成了地厚厚的地毯，多了很多专门为小孩子打造的矮小可爱的桌椅家具，还有很多玩具“我以为这里已经废弃了。”  
“是废弃了一段时间，但是被Robert无意中发现了，孩子们很喜欢这里，而且有树精看守，不会有人进来，干脆就给孩子们当玩具屋。”Peter丢出一颗魔法球，出现一扇门“我们从这边走。”  
“可我还是进来了。”Steve跟着他走了进去。  
“可能Tony把这件事给忘了吧。”  
“这里哪里？”  
“我的寝宫。”Peter托着腰走到垂着淡金色薄纱床帘的床边，侍女为他撩起床帘“叫他们送你回去吧……我累了……”  
Tony急躁的亲吻弄醒了沉睡中的Peter，看到Omega睁开眼睛，Tony维持着深吻的动作，同时解开了Peter睡袍的衣带，一只手抓住他日渐鼓胀的乳房轻轻揉弄。  
能感觉到自己的Alpha那同他的亲吻一样急躁的信息素，Peter顺从又温柔地回应着Alpha的亲吻，同时慢慢转过身去。Tony完全脱掉了Peter的睡袍，孕期Omega略显丰腴的白嫩躯体完全展示在他眼前，为了不压到巨大的孕肚，Peter扶住了床头的床柱，Tony的亲吻从后颈开始顺着脊柱一路向下。双手抓住白嫩肥厚的臀瓣向两边分开。  
“啊……”Peter因为Tony舔弄肛口的舌尖而忍不住呻吟出声，身体也不由自主地轻轻颤抖着。对情事已经十分熟稔的身体分泌出一股带着淡淡Omega甜香的交合液打湿了埋首在Peter臀瓣间舔弄的Alpha的鼻尖。Tony直起上身，跪在Peter身后，Peter的后穴仿佛一张淡粉色的小嘴翕张着吐出晶莹的交合液，Tony将一直手指探进去，引得Peter身体一震巨颤，里面已经完全湿润，软化。临近产期，Peter的身体正为着生产做准备，似乎连前戏都比都比平常进行的要快。  
“我进去了。”Tony扶住Peter的腰，将自己火热的前端抵上不停冒水的后穴，沉腰一点点推进。  
刚刚插入一半，向来柔顺的Omega突然挣扎起来“啊……太深了……嗯……孩子……”  
母性发作的Omega捂着自己的肚子，声音惊恐又慌张，腹中被惊动的胎儿开始不满地踢动更加重了Peter的恐慌。  
临近生产的Peter越来越敏感，也越来越怕伤到孩子。  
心疼情绪敏感的Peter，即使此时深埋在温柔乡里，恨不得尽数插入抽送的Tony也不得不忍下那些冲动，拿起脱落在床上Peter绑头发的那根丝带，系在自己的阴茎上做个标记。  
Tony在他身体里进出，发带上的小铃铛随着Tony的节奏发出微弱细碎的响声骚得人心痒，就像身后那浅浅的抽送。  
Tony发出一声低吼，压上Peter的脊背，将他压向床柱尽数释放在Peter的身体里。待Tony从身体里抽离之后，Peter回头看看身后的床铺，小半的被褥都被从他身体里倒流出来的精液沾湿……Peter觉得很愧疚，他让自己的Alpha忍耐太久了。  
Peter躺在Tony怀里，意识已经开始朦胧，他太累了“等孩子出生了……我一定好好补偿你……”  
补偿……  
Tony低头亲了亲Peter覆着薄汗的额头，用手温柔地梳理着Peter的头发，在心里叹了口气。不说补偿还好，Jack跟现在Peter肚子里这个都是“好好补偿”的结果。Peter的体质实在是太容易受孕了，即使不在发情期，Tony只要稍一纵情，就会让他怀孕。  
Robert刚三个月大的时候Peter就怀了Jack，当时御医Stephen的眼神简直要把Tony生吞活剥了。  
“我可不想再看一遍那个眼神了……而且再过几天你的族人要来，你祖父和哥哥都会来，一年才来一次，每次来看见自己的宝贝孙子都是大着肚子的，老人家嘴上不说什么，可我总怕老人家会让你大哥二哥把你从我身边偷走。”  
“这说明…Tony是最棒的alpha我也是……称职的omega，种子都没有被浪费……”说最后一句的时候，Peter满脸通红地把滚烫的脸颊贴上丈夫的胸膛。  
“但是无论如何，五年三个孩子，太频繁了，等这个小东西出来你得先好好调养一段时间。Stephen一直担心把你的旧伤勾起来，我也担心。”  
“那以后我用抑制剂。”  
“不行。”Tony拒绝地斩钉截铁“对身体不好，而且你是有alpha的人，还用那种东西让人笑话的。还是我戴套吧。”  
“好。”Peter直接倚在Tony胸口睡着，Tony拉过被子给他盖上。  
曾几何时，Peter也是不输于Steve的战士，只可惜Parker一族自古以作为王族近侍没有什么机会在战场上建功立业，在宫廷之中总是默默无闻。而Parker一族培养孩子的手段非常苛刻，Peter也是一样，几乎是刚会走，就会拿刀。  
Tony当年第一次见到Peter的时候他才五岁，从此之后每年Peter跟随族长来朝见，身上的伤就在没有断过。或是跌打损伤，或是魔法造成的灼伤……有一次伤到了眼睛，Peter的祖父却认为这是激发他灵力潜能的最好机会，索性连Peter的五感全部封锁，无法直接感知世界的Peter眼睛裹着纱布坐在老族长身边，木愣愣的样子，活像一个粉雕玉琢的小瓷娃娃，Tony至今还记的Peter那天晚上戴的那顶俏皮可爱的小红帽子。  
宫廷里几个贵族家的顽劣恶少悄悄跟在从宴席上离开的Peter想要捉弄他，最后的结局是被他用随手折下来的玫瑰花藤打得屁滚尿流哭爹喊娘。  
恶少们四散奔逃，由于太过张煌，跑过Tony身边的时候他们甚至顾不上行礼。然后Peter拈着瑰花藤站在那里，满地都是他们刚刚打斗时散落的花瓣，那条在冬天里本应变得干枯的玫瑰花藤在Peter手中，花开花谢如海浪一般绵绵不断。  
Tony走到Peter面前忍不住把他抱了起来，没想到刚才打架的时候狠绝凌厉的Peter竟然乖乖地任由自己抱着，而那之后，中庭的国都艾恩哈特，一夜之间，不论品种不论花期，花开满城。要知道那时可是隆冬三月……  
当年的Peter，一身傲人的本事和天资，何其骄傲。  
可如今……  
当年Tony要向Peter求婚还颇费了些周折。老族长不同意孙子嫁入宫中哪怕是贵为王后。Tony以为老族长是因为族内百年难出的天才因为自己灵力尽散，一身纵天之术化为乌有，心生怨恨故意为难……最后才知道，老族长只是不想让Parker一族太过惹眼招致灾祸。最终Tony在老族长门前站了三天三夜，Peter还强撑病体陪着他才让老族长点头同意。  
Tony看着他年轻美丽的王后绝美的睡颜，趴在他胸口，娇小又依恋的样子，抓起一束深棕色的卷发放到唇边细细吻过，上面还残留着薰衣草的味道。  
不过这样也好。  
他再不必出战，也不会再为了保护他而受伤……


	2. Chapter 2

2、  
“啊……”把身体沉进微烫的热水中，Steve发出一声满足的喟叹，对于现在的他来说，一碗热汤、洗一次热水澡都是莫大的享受。如果可以，她真想就这样泡在热水里睡着，并且永远都不再起来。  
Steve享受着温暖的热水澡，在蒸腾的水汽中闭上了眼睛。  
他又回想起了那个情景，Peter当时搂着被匕首刺进胸膛，大量失血昏迷不醒的Tony，泣不成声，连声音都哭哑了却还想劝Steve回头“我可以救他，Steve留下吧！误会会解开的，Tony一定可以说动元老院，他们不会把巴基怎么样。”  
但是当时的自己已经骑虎难下，无法回头了。为了救巴基，甚至是救自己，他知道她们两个人可以对抗心怀悲悯的Tony，但绝无可能抗衡Peter，这个经历了无数严苛甚至残酷的训练只为用尽浑身解数守护坐在王座上的人的少年，Peter一拳一脚打过来，拳拳狠厉，招招索命。与自己缠斗的同时甚至还有余力施术控制巴基，无可奈何的Steve用上了他和Tony之间的AO联结，利用精神影响让Tony分神了，而他则趁着Tony分神的机会，将匕首刺进了他的胸膛。他知道这样的话Peter的首要任务就变成了救治Tony，他敢下狠手是因为，Steve知道Parker一族有秘术，哪怕一只脚已经踏进冥府，也能拉得回来。而作为族长的孙子，全族千年才出一位的天才，Peter绝对知道秘术的施术方式。  
但他不知道，这个秘术，竟然是用Peter一身灵力来换……  
“Peter……他们会杀了巴基、杀了我和我的族人。我不能回头了。”  
“Tony怎么办？他那么爱你，你是……你是他的未婚夫，是他的王后……你是他的Omega啊！”  
Steve想，当时的自己，说是恃宠而骄也不为过，认为Tony一定会站在自己这边，无条件地相信自己，甚而无条件地相信巴基是被陷害的，哪怕……他们已经从水晶球里清楚明白滴看到了当年Tony的父母遇刺的情景。  
那个时候的Peter心里到底是怎么想的？  
Thor躲在浴室的圆柱后面看浴池里面对他的到来毫无知觉的人，有些消瘦，曾经结实强壮的肌肉清减了不少，但是依旧是那么好看。  
他看着Steve从浴池里站起来，擦拭身体穿上衣服，就迫不及待地跑了过去，Steve却没有一点惊讶“你来了？”  
Thor很自然而然地拉着他直奔卧室，从前他来过这里无数次，也幻想过在那张床上拥抱Steve，这一回梦想终于要成真了。  
“你还会成为王后，阿斯加德的王后。”在一个深吻过后，Thor微喘着对Steve说。  
“奥丁不会允许的……而且你和Tony之间有协议……我只能是你的侍妾……”  
“不许再提他的名字。洛基跟我说过，协议是政治，是给别人看的，可不是永远一成不变的，Tony需要在中庭维护他的尊严。你跟我回了阿斯加德，一切就由不得他了。他手再长还伸不到我的神域仙宫。”  
“……”  
“我父王母后那里你也不用担心，巴基到了仙宫之后给Loki生了一个女儿……我母亲每天抱着她乐得合不拢嘴。”  
“巴基不是……”他知道巴基被送到了仙宫，也知道Loki把他留在了自己的宫里，但有传言说巴基已经不能生育了。  
“你看，政治是政治，事实是事实，这还是Loki跟我说的。”  
“……”  
“所以……为了讨公婆开心，你得赶紧给我生个王子或者公主。” Thor已经把Steve推在了床上。“Thor……我……”Steve在Thor跪在自己双腿之间将他一直手压在脸庞边的时候迟疑了一下。  
“嗯？”Thor金色的长发披撒下来，若有若无地蹭着Steve的脸颊，Steve就这样看看压在自己身上的男人。  
“算了……没什么……”熄灭了房间内的照明火焰，微微抬起上身，主动吻上对方等待着的嘴唇。  
“亲爱的，你的身子好凉……”Thor在黑暗中感叹着，他觉得自己怀里抱着一个冰块，而Steve的身子因着Thor炙热掌心的抚摸而不停颤栗，Thor觉得他大概是压抑太久此时又太过兴奋，但不知为什么他下面一直是软着的，后穴也没分泌出交合液。  
Steve里面比他的皮肤更冷，冷得不可思议，Thor觉得自己的老二好像插进了雪里面，而且仿佛越向里面推进，寒意就更重。进入了小半，推进遇到了些阻碍，Thor知道这是Omega的另外一道隐秘的入口，再往前是生殖腔，然后是他的子宫，那本该是一个Omega最温暖的地方。Thor动腰挺入，每动一下Steve的身体就剧烈地痉挛一次，Thor也觉得始终被挡在外面。  
他覆上Steve冰凉的脊背，在他耳边轻轻吹气，下身依旧尝试着进入“你不愿意吗……？”  
“不是……”Steve的声音在颤抖，再也承受不住了一样，Steve的声音里带着哭腔“停下！Thor……求你……停下……”  
“……”察觉不对的Thor从Steve身体里退出，点亮了灯光，Steve趴在他身下身体依旧在颤抖，头埋进枕头里面。  
Steve的颤抖和痉挛并不是因为兴奋，是因为疼痛。  
Thor把Steve翻过来，用手抚上他的小腹，那里一片冰凉，本该是一个Omega最温暖的地方现在一片冰凉，Thor的手轻轻下压，Steve发出一声痛苦的呻吟，抓住了Thor的手“Thor……别……”  
Thor的手固执地按压着Steve满是伤痕的小腹，摸出了一个坚硬的圆球的形状，就在Steve的子宫那里。  
“怎么回事？”  
“元老院的裁决……要让Rorges家绝后……”  
“在你的子宫里？就是这个，让你的身体这么凉？”  
Steve点点头……  
“怪不得，夏天你都要抱着炭炉。”  
元老院是贵族的集会，人性的贪婪、肮脏与邪恶在此处暴露无遗。Rogers一族风光几百年，树敌颇多，嫉妒眼红者也大有人在，现在好不容易有这这个出气的机会。所谓打击报复，死是最简单的，但却最不过瘾，最开心的还是看着曾经不可一世高高在上的人，在深渊里挣扎，带着永远的折磨痛不欲生。  
而这些肮脏邪恶的念头，就全部落在了Steve身上。  
“我去找Tony……我去求他……会有办法的。”  
一道似蛇般的红线自Peter白皙的大腿上蜿蜒而下，落到羊毛地毯上立即汇聚成一滩不断扩大的红色水渍，随着Peter的行走，在地上留下一串鲜红的血脚印，搀扶着Peter的侍女见到此情景惊恐万状，下意识地大声惊呼“殿下！见红了！”  
“闭嘴！慌什么！”Peter呵斥着慌了手脚的侍女，他疼得两眼发黑，但是他恐怕侍女的惊呼让等候在外面的Tony听见，他知道这次分娩凶多吉少，所以提前把Tony赶了出去，  
“滚到一边去！”Marry Jane走过来推开吓得盯着地上那一串血脚印呆站着发抖的女仆，接过Peter的手臂稳稳地将他扶住，Peter巨大的孕肚上除了大片青紫色的孕纹之外，还间次有道道金红色的光忽隐忽现，仿佛有什么东西要直接撕裂Peter的肚腹钻出来。  
“御医！殿下已经走了这么久了，怎么胎儿还不入盆啊！”  
“殿下……殿下现在无灵力护持，小王子又灵力旺盛，母体无法与其抗衡，所以胎儿不下行……”  
“Stephen，如果等下我还是生不下来，你就动手……”  
Stephen知道Peter指的是什么，他看看侍女端着的托盘上的那把刀“您现在这个状况，我恐怕会……”  
Peter抚摸着给他带来巨大痛苦的孕肚“我不能让Tony的孩子死在我肚子里……”  
外面传来吵闹声，Robert在哭闹，Tony呵斥儿子的声音里全是焦急和气恼，精神压力过大的Tony产生了应激反应，猛烈的Alpha信息素从Tony身上如雷暴般爆发出来“放肆！越来越没规矩了！”  
Peter开始庆幸现在宫里的仆从不是Beta就是未分化的小孩子，不然以Tony此时信息素的浓度，王宫上下恐怕要集体发情了。  
“是Robert吗？”Peter攒足力气勉强稳定住自己的声音让自己的声音没有一丝颤抖。  
“母后！是我，我可以进去吗？”  
“进来吧……”Peter接过侍女递过来的热毛巾，颤抖着手给自己擦了擦头上的冷汗，其实根本没有擦的必要了，Peter现在整个人像刚从水里捞上来的，汗水顺着沾成了一绺一绺的深棕色长发不停地滴落“Tony，让Robert进来吧。”  
“Honey，你的丈夫可以进去吗？”Tony在外面询问。  
“不可以哦！”Peter可爱的语气跟他此时狼狈凄惨的状态形成了巨大的反差。  
“Mommy！”小王子从外面跑进来，直接扑在Peter的肚子上，MJ能很明显地感觉到Peter抓在她手臂上的手倏然抓紧又放开，脸色又惨白了几分。但是他另一只手却轻轻地抚摸着儿子的小脑瓜，甚至在看向抬起头来看他的幼子的时候，唇边还能绽开虚弱的笑容。  
“母后……弟弟什么时候出来啊……”  
“弟弟……有点调皮……还不肯出来……”  
Robert把耳朵贴在Peter的肚子上又仔细听了听“母后……小弟弟跟我说……他很对不起……他也不想让母后那么痛……可是他没办法……嗯……”  
Robert突然不说话了，但依旧趴在Peter的肚子上，不住地点头，仿佛听懂了什么“弟弟说我可以帮他……”  
“Bob？”  
Robert把他的两只小手贴上Peter发出阵阵巨颤的肚子，有白光从Robert的小手跟Peter的肚皮之间发散出来，光越来越明亮，眼看着Peter的肚子一点点向下移，出血也止住了，Peter觉得下坠的感觉越来越明显，是快要生产的感觉，当白光消失之后，Robert满头大汗虚软着脚步向后退了两步，Stephen赶紧走过来接住摇摇欲坠的小王子，Robert就这么倒在他怀里睡了过去。  
“Robert没事吧……”  
“没事，王子殿下只是睡着了。您怎么样……看样子胎儿已经入盆了……”  
“啊……！”一阵剧烈的宫缩让Peter直接跪在了地毯上“Stephen，我可能等不及到床上去了……”  
“来人，把被子铺上。”  
Tony一听到婴儿的啼哭，没等侍从给他开门，自己推开门闯了进去，开门的力度之大撞倒了站在门口的使女。被撞倒的人恐怕自己会被国王陛下再踩上两脚，都顾不得站起来连忙手脚并用地爬开。  
Tony一进屋子就看到还没有换掉的羊毛地毯上那摊刺目猩红的血迹连着一串血脚印，再看被安置回床上的Peter，脸色苍白双目紧闭，已经失去了意识。  
“陛下……”使女把孩子抱过来给他看，被Tony下意识地推开，他一眼没看自己刚刚出生的儿子，径直走到床边。凯伦手脚麻利地用热毛巾一把擦掉Peter腿上干涸之后又被汗水浸化的血痕，把毛巾卷起来丢进水盆叫人赶紧端出去。  
“Peter……”Tony在床边蹲下，凑近轻唤了一声床上的人，没有任何反应，眼皮都没有动一下，呼吸细弱得几乎看不出胸膛的起伏“Peter！”  
加重了声音依旧没有得到回复，Tony双手握住Peter的肩膀晃了晃“Peter！Peter！”  
“疼……不要晃了……好疼……”虽然还是没有睁开眼睛，但是皱着眉摇头好歹是有了反应，Tony不顾Peter无意识的抗拒把人搂到了怀里紧紧压在胸口，Peter的头无力地后仰着手垂在身体两侧在Tony怀里迷迷糊糊地小声呼痛“疼……疼……”  
Tony把脸埋进Peter汗湿的长发里，无声地哭了。  
Peter彻底从昏睡里醒过来的时候，睁开眼睛还是觉得天旋地转，下半身在痛，自己被人死死攥着的一只手也痛“Tony……”  
“Peter！”一直陪在爱人身边的Tony看见Peter醒过来，眼睛都亮了，情不自禁的想要抱床上的人却又怕会再弄疼他，手伸到一半就停住改为抚摸他的头和脸颊。  
“孩子呢……”  
虽然知道是Omega的母性使然，但Tony还是非常不满Peter只想着孩子，都不关心一下在他身边提心吊胆地守了这么久的丈夫“你都不关心一下你的丈夫吗？我都快被你吓死了。”Tony抓着Peter的手放在自己胸口“你摸摸，它刚才差点就要停跳了。”  
“Tony你……憔悴了好多……胡子都这么长了……”  
Tony一下吻住Peter，惩罚式地吮吸啃咬着Peter的唇舌，吻毕抓住他的手腕压在枕头上故意恶狠狠地说“我告诉你！我已经被退过一次婚，被九界贵族群嘲过一次了，你要是敢随随便便把我变成老鳏夫让我的孩子没有妈妈，我肯定饶不了你！懂吗？！”  
“对不起……”  
“殿下，可以让小王子吃第一口奶了吗？”  
“整个中庭都找不到奶妈了是吗？”  
“Tony，我涨奶了，你不让我喂，奶憋在里面我会发烧……”  
Tony不再说话算是默认了。  
凯伦扶着Peter坐起来，在他背后高高地垫了一堆靠垫和枕头，Tony看到Peter胸前轻薄的睡袍前襟已经被奶水浸变成了半透明贴湿贴在了Peter鼓胀的乳房上，葡萄大的樱红色乳头高高地翘着还在不断流淌着乳汁，Tony的眼神死死粘在Peter的乳房上面，湿透的睡袍前襟让眼前的情景莫名情色香艳了起来，Tony不自觉地咽了一口口水，同时又在心里狠狠地掴了自己一耳光。  
凯伦把孩子放到Peter怀里，Peter解开了衣服擦了擦挂着乳汁的乳头，捏起来放到孩子的小嘴里。对吃强烈追逐的天性让孩子不需要任何引导，马上张开嘴吮住了送到嘴边的乳头，大口大口地吸吮起来。  
咕咚咕咚响亮的吞咽声敲打着Peter和Tony的耳膜和心门。  
“小吸血鬼。”Tony戳戳自己儿子的脸颊，这会儿他才第一次好好看了一眼自己的儿子，是Stark家一脉相传的大眼睛，胎毛已经很长，一撮小卷毛垂在额头上。正在大口吃奶的小婴儿被人戳了一把娇嫩的小脸，不高兴地吭哧了一声把头朝自己母亲的方向偏了偏，Tony又不满了“这臭小子刚才是朝我翻了个白眼吗？！”  
“Mommy！”  
“啊……又来了个小讨债鬼。”  
“你别乱说，我能平安把Tommy生下来，还全靠Robert呢。”  
“那我还要谢谢他。”  
“的确是。”  
Robert跑进来直接手脚并用地爬上床，跪在床上凑近自己的妈妈“母后身上有奶香味，真好闻。”  
“因为在给弟弟喂奶啊。”  
“……”Robert盯着弟弟裹着母亲乳头吮吸的小嘴，眼睛里全是羡慕和渴望。  
怎么这父子俩的眼神都是一样的，这也难怪，Robert最像Tony，见过Tony小时候模样的老臣们在看到Robert的时候，都会发出同一种感叹“活脱脱是小时候的Tony。”  
所以，一个模子里刻出来的父子两个，也是最大的冤家。  
“不许看了！”Tony一把捂住Robert的眼睛，把他转过来正对自己“别以为我不知道你在看什么。”  
“父王你太过分了！是你害得我没奶吃！就我是奶妈喂大的！两个弟弟都可以吃妈妈的奶！我现在就看看都不行吗？”  
“谁说的，你当时结结实实吃了三天！”  
Peter生Robert的时候身体不是很好，Tony说奶水是血变的，不许他亲自哺乳，Robert出生之后他只喂了三天就交给奶妈了，本来想偷偷喂喂他，结果三个月不到就又怀孕了，这下彻底没奶可吃了。  
虽然身为母亲应该对自己的孩子一视同仁，不能有任何偏宠偏爱，但现在Peter觉得，自己怀里这个，真的是太可爱了。  
“还有，父王你不能再让母后怀孕了，弟弟刚才都跟我说了母后现在没有灵力，怀孕的时候很辛苦，还特别容易难产。”  
“Robert你不是还想要小妹妹吗？”Peter赶紧说话，想把儿子的注意力引开。  
“我不想要小妹妹了，我只要妈妈！”  
“哦……”  
Robert稚嫩的小脸上异乎寻常严肃的表情让Peter不知道该说什么，Peter看看Tony想寻求外援，但是发现Tony一言不发出神地思考着什么跟本就没有往这边看。  
“啊！”窗户那边传来一声女仆的惊呼，凯伦过去查看，可是没过多会儿连她都开始感叹“陛下！殿下！”  
有厚厚的床帐挡着两个人看不到外面，Tony站起来走到了窗边，厚厚的天鹅绒窗帘被什么东西高高地顶了起来，撩开窗帘，是一片盛开的玫瑰花，粉色镶银边的重瓣玫瑰花朵硕大、花瓣繁复肥厚，一朵紧挨一朵看不到任何空隙，由上到下侵占了整个窗户，成了一堵厚厚的玫瑰花墙。  
凯伦已经为Peter撩起床帐，让他能看到窗边的奇迹，这盆花是他几天前捡回来的，端回来的时候已经奄奄一息，养了一个月也不见返青，可是一时之间竟然长成这样，Tony惊喜地回头看床上的人“是不是你的灵力恢复了。”  
“不是我……”Peter的样子并不惊讶，只是慈爱地看着怀里刚刚吃饱已经满足地睡着的幼子，抱着他轻轻摇晃“是他。”  
Tony走回床边坐下，表情有些失落，Peter看看他“你怎么了？”  
“觉得有点可惜，我希望是你。”  
“……”Peter把吃饱睡着的孩子交给凯伦“我想给孩子最好的，他能继承我的天分，就是我给他最好的东西。”  
“他能有你这么好的妈妈，才是最幸福的事情。”Tony温柔地看着Peter“Bob说得对，我不能再让你怀孕了。”  
“怎么突然又说这个？”  
Tony伸出手，爱怜地摸摸Peter的脸颊“你累了，睡吧。”  
Tony扶着Peter，撤掉他背后的枕头，又扶着他躺下，Peter还不甘心就这么睡着，但是无奈连分娩带哺乳是在太疲惫，头一沾枕头就忍不住眼皮打架，拉着Tony的手不依不饶“为什么……说……”  
话还没说完，Peter就睡着了。  
Tony离开了卧室，下楼走过走廊的时候，会客厅的房门虚掩着，推门进去，Thor正坐在那里自顾自的喝酒，看到Tony走进来，对着他举起酒杯“恭喜你，又当爸爸了。”  
这一句恭喜让Tony心里喜乐参半，他发现自己似乎并不是很欢迎这个新生命，尤其是他现在满脑子都是Peter脸色苍白地躺在那里的样子，如果每一个孩子都要让Peter用命去换，那他宁可不再当爸爸，或许付清当年也是这样，所以他才成了独子，Tony走过去给自己倒了一杯酒“我以为你早就迫不及待地带着你的新侍妾回阿斯加德去了。”  
“我留下是因为还有一件事情，我要你解开Steve身上的封印。”  
“这是元老院的裁决，他必须带着那个封印进棺材，随随便便就给他解了，我没法跟元老院交代。”  
“别跟我说这些屁话，Tony你会怕元老院？你如果真的顾忌元老院Steve五年前就被烧死了。”  
“我很奇怪，一个侍妾，你管那么多干什么，Steve带着那个封印也不妨碍你操他，而且有那个东西帮你压制着他的力量，你不是更能随心所欲么？”  
“我想让他给我生孩子，有那个封印在，他怀不了孕。”  
“Loki是九界第一法师，找他去。”  
“我找过Loki，他跟我说这个封印需要施术人才能解开，强行解开会要了Steve的命。”  
“那我明确回复你，不可能。”  
“别这么绝情Tony，看在Steve跟你订过婚还为你流过一次产的份儿上。”  
“那我得提醒你，解开封印他大概也生不了了，他流产之后我们又在一起十年，我标记过他，在他肚子里射过无数次，别说孩子，他连个肉球都没给我生过。”  
“是比不上你跟Peter五年抱仨。”  
Tony咔嚓一下捏碎了手里的酒杯“不要拿他跟Peter比较！看看他把Peter害成什么样子？！灵力散尽，Peter现在每生一个孩子都像死过一次！Peter一直那么崇拜他，他对Peter那么残忍！”  
“Peter是为了救你才失去灵力的，而且孩子都是跟你生的，你要负主要责任。如果你能管住裤裆里那个东西不让Peter这么频繁地一次又一次怀孕他也不用受这么多罪。”  
“Thor你原来可没这么混蛋，别逼我在这个时候跟你打架。”  
“Tony，你有没有想过，Steve当时为什么会那么做，明知道那样会杀了你，他还是那么做了，而且是当着Peter的面。”  
“因为他知道即使他和巴基联手也打不过Peter，必须用我来绊住Peter，他知道Parker一族的秘术，也知道作为我的近侍，保护王族才是他的使命。”  
“Tony，你可能不太了解那个秘术……即使施术人愿意，那也不是对谁都有效的，必须是施术人深爱的、心甘情愿用自己的命去换的人。”  
Thor继续说”Steve知道的，他知道Peter爱你。”  
他瞪着Thor“那他也……不能……”  
“Steve跟我说，他当时的确是嫉妒，嫉妒的要死，Peter抱着昏迷的你劝他回头的时候，他觉得Peter是在嘲笑他。他甚至希望Peter施术失败，那样的话他可以跟你一起死。他说从七年前Peter出师到你身边成为你的近侍开始，你的心就不在他身上了。或许更早，从你第一次见到Peter的时候开始，你们两个的距离就越来越远了。”  
“不可能！”Tony极力否认“第一次见到Peter的时候他才五岁，我怎么可能……我那个时候一直把他……”  
“当儿子吗？那你现在干起儿子来还真是一点不留余力。Tony这种事情，骗不了人的。”  
Tony从兜里掏出一个魔法球扬手扔到Loki身上，打散了Loki幻化出Thor形态。  
“你终于发现了，Tony。”Loki脸上挂着他那标志性的笑容，带点阴险和小邪恶。  
“Thor不会说这么刻薄的话，而且他脑子也不会转那么多圈。”  
“对，那个傻锤子现在正拿着他的锤子，看着Steve装深沉呢。”  
“我居然在这里跟你浪费了这么久。”Tony翻了个白眼转身离开房间，Loki站起来负手而立。  
“Tony，刚才的提议希望你能考虑，我知道这几年你一直在清理元老院，它对你掣肘太多你已经烦透了，现在元老院只不过是你的狗。Steve是难得的将才，只在床上当一个玩物太可惜了，而且你们两家情谊深厚，你真的忍心让Rogers家的血脉就这么断了？”  
“萨诺斯羽翼渐丰，窥视九界，一场大战在所难免。现在一兵一卒都极为珍贵，可以号令三军运筹帷幄的大将之才就更是难得。你是九界第一智者，你看的比所有人都长远，所以你当年才会对Steve百般回护，让他活到现在。”  
“你这几句话说得还算中听。”  
“那就不考虑一下我的提议吗？”  
“不考虑。”Tony头也不回地推门离开“告诉你哥哥赶紧带着他侍妾哪来的回哪去，不然我这里不提供免费食宿。”


	3. Chapter 3

王宫里不允许使用任何有关空间位移的魔法，Peter也就只能端着那碗冒着热气的药汁在大雪中穿行。等到了被树精看守的秘密小屋门前，抖开身上的披风一股热气从碗口冒出来马上被呼啸的狂风吹走。  
“一滴都没有撒出来。”Peter在心里有些沾沾自喜，紧贴着他的皮肤萦回流转的那层微小灵力流让狂风与大雪都奈何不了他，一路跑过来身上一粒雪花都没有。  
Peter用温热的手摸了一把树精冰凉的“脸颊”，被打扰了睡眠的树精不耐烦地半睁开眼睛斜了Peter一眼“Peter·Parker。”  
然后老大不愿意地抖开他的藤蔓放Peter进去。  
走进藤蔓搭建起的门洞，Peter还能隐隐听到树精的碎碎念，他又抱怨那对把他的树洞当成了窝的鸟儿。  
“明年，就又有要离巢的雏鸟了呢。”Peter抬头看了看天空。  
Peter轻轻地推开门，不想惊动里面正裹着毯子躺在摇椅上小憩的人。药汁还很烫，还要好一会儿才能入口，所以Peter不必立刻就叫醒摇椅上的人。Peter轻手轻脚地走到那个人身边，屏住呼吸低头，只有这个时候，Peter才敢离他这么近，毕竟每次靠近，Peter的心跳就会突然变得非常剧烈。  
低垂的眼帘，长而浓密的睫毛在那个人脸上投下一层淡淡阴影，丰润的淡粉色的嘴唇，他的唇色不是很健康，毕竟……心脏“My King……”  
Peter轻轻念了一声，没想到Tony因为这声轻唤抖了抖眼皮，睁开了眼睛，Peter来不及直起腰，这个动作太暧昧了，近到Tony稍微再抬一点身子，两个人就能亲在一起“陛……陛下……喝药。”  
为了掩饰尴尬Peter赶紧把手里的药送到Tony面前。Tony看看自己眼前的药，又看看Peter，微微抬起头一脸倨傲地推开面前的药碗“我不想喝。”  
“陛下……”  
“味道太恶心了，不想喝。”在吃药这种事情上，Tony往往会“喜怒无常”，Steve曾经跟Peter说过，这其实是Tony在撒娇。但是现在的Peter对这种事情根本应付不来，他作为近侍的立场，让他要无条件服从Tony的命令，满足他的一切要求，但是为国王陛下的身体考虑，他又必须劝他把那碗药喝下去。  
“陛下，良药苦口利于病。”  
“我这个病真的需要治嘛？神的诅咒只是折磨人而已。”  
“Stephen大人给您换了药方。”这种时候Peter格外期待Steve在，这种场面他实在是应付不过来，大概除了Rogers大人，也没人能让国王陛下乖乖听话喝药。  
好像Potts大人也可以，但是那个场面就太血腥了。  
“那我就更不能吃了！上次他给我找了一种亚尔夫海姆出产的辣椒，紫色的辣椒。差点把我呛死。谁知道他又往里面添了什么东西。”说完Tony看了看记得抓耳挠腮的小近侍，舌尖舔过上牙床发出‘啧’地一声“你给我试药吧。你试过，我再喝。”  
接到Tony的命令之后，Peter直接端起药碗，毫不迟疑地往自己嘴里送。  
Tony一下撩开毯子从躺椅上跳了起来抢过他送到嘴边的碗，甚至想敲他的头“真敢喝呀？！是药三分毒不知道吗！”  
气恼地看了Peter一眼，将手里墨绿色的药汁一饮而尽，然后就龇牙咧嘴地吸溜着，打着哆嗦回到了自己的工具桌边。  
Peter想要告退继续到外面守着，出门之前被Tony叫住“留下。”  
“是。”  
“你是哑巴吗？”百无聊赖的Peter站在那里入定的时候Tony突然发问。  
“啊？”Peter被这个没头没脑的问题搞蒙了，但很明显他肯定不是哑巴。  
“那为什么这么久都不出声？”  
“陛下想让我陪您聊天吗？”  
“你可以说话。”  
Peter站在那里想了想，转头看看另一边空荡荡的床铺，想到了一个话题“为什么不叫Rogers大人回来？”  
“我们现在只是订婚，他也有自己的事情。”  
“为什么您跟Rogers大人还不成婚呢？”  
“还不到时候。”Tony在图纸上面划了一道，一副铠甲从图纸上面站了起来“好了，换一个话题。”  
“……”Peter又想了想“陛下喜欢小孩子嘛？”  
“如果是像你一样可爱的小孩子，当然喜欢。”Tony看看图纸，再看看刚刚送来的矿石。  
“我不是小孩子。”Peter有些不满。  
“我第一次见你的时候，你的确是小孩子。那个时候我突然觉得，或许身边有个这样可爱的小孩子也不错。”  
“那您跟Rogers大人以后要生几位王子啊？”  
“四五个、五六个？我不知道，有的时候觉得越多越好，有的时候却又觉得不该要那么多孩子。不过我希望这里能热闹一点。我父王母后只有我一个，小的时候难免觉得孤单。”Tony的双手非常忙碌，回答就显得有些漫不经心，他好像突然想起了什么，停下了手里的工作，抬头狐疑地看着Peter“你小小年纪怎么在想这种事情？怎么？有中意的Alpha了？想赶紧嫁人生子？”  
“不是！没有！”没想到这个话题的最后居然引火烧身了，Peter急切地摇着头否认。  
“真的没有？”越是这样迫不及待的否认，就越容易让人觉得怀疑，Tony饶有兴致地继续追问，一半是好奇，一半是真正的关心。  
在年长Alpha的追问下，小Omega羞得满脸通红低着头，Peter转转眼珠偷眼瞧了瞧他的国王，生怕心事被发现一样迅速垂下眼帘，说不出话来，依旧是摇头。  
这个样子，明显是默认了，只是过于羞涩碍于面子不肯直说，Tony有点失落，或许Peter觉得他们之间的关系还没有亲近到无话不谈，只是不知道他会不会告诉Steve，也许Omega之间谈论这种问题会更轻松。  
“算了，我不逼你，但是别以为你不说我就找不到。不管怎么说我给你准备了一份嫁妆、我会让你风风光光地出嫁。”  
提到出嫁，小近侍的脸更红了，更加死死地低着头，在Tony转身时候用尽了所有的勇气“陛下我，Peter不嫁人，永远在您身边保护您。”  
坐在王座上的Tony身体极细微地晃动了一下，眨了眨眼睛“怎么会突然想起那么久远的事情？”Tony在心里暗暗地问了自己一句。  
好像也没有太久，七八年以前的事情？当年Peter发动秘术把自己救回来之后，好像连那点家族遗传的缺陷都治好了。  
换了个姿势倚在王座上，继续听阶下两位领主派来的使者喋喋不休的争吵，因为两个领主之间的领地纷争，他们到底都是从哪里找到的这些幕僚门客，一个个的嘴巴那么厉害，说话都没有断句的。  
Tony刚刚又在神游了，他这个样子是根本逃过幕僚长Pepper·Potts的法眼的。不过今天Pepper并不想过多的指责他，昨天王后分娩时发生的事情她听说了。五年来Tony跟Peter的情深意笃Pepper看在眼里，昨天那么凶险的情况，Tony今天还能出现在王座上Pepper已经很感激了。她知道Tony现在恨不得马上站起来跑回Peter身边。  
肃清了Rogers一族的叛乱之后，Tony决定向Peter求婚，所有人都觉得这件事情太突然了，也并不看好Peter，他既无战功在身，也没母族支持。只是救过国王陛下一命，这还不够吗？的确不够。  
宫廷内外、全国上下流言四起，认为国王陛下不过是因为被Steve·Roger伤了心而故意自暴自弃地找个原来宠幸过的Omega填补空虚，就连Pepper都曾经这么想过，也劝过Tony不要这么草率，但是Tony却意外地坚持。  
就连Pepper也不知道，甚至让她极为惊讶的是，Tony从来都没碰过Peter。Peter的信息素，一直到他跟Tony成婚的那天，都是干净的小雏菊香，甜美中带着处子特有的寡淡。  
她没想到，向来喜欢左拥右抱，寝宫大床从不得闲的Tony，有Peter这样的美人在侧他还可以忍耐这么久。  
现在细细想来，改变很久之前就发生了，Tony曾经带着Peter到边境大营探望Steve。他跟Steve在帅帐中纵情欢愉，浓烈的信息素和交欢的声音透出军帐影响了在外面看守的Peter，直接把他刺激得发情昏倒。这件事情之后，Tony一回宫就将宫中大半Omega仆役换成了Beta，尤其是他寝殿中的那些，甚至再也没有在Peter面前宠幸过其他人。  
“Peter是我的近侍，我不能拿自己的命开玩笑。”这是Tony当时对自己行为的解释。但按照通常的做法，Peter才是应该被换掉的人。  
果然当时所有人都误会了，包括Tony自己，还以为他是终于改邪归正，打算一心一意待自己的婚约人不再到处拈花惹草。那个时候Pepper还期待过，或许Tony跟Steve婚期将近，他们帝后完婚，国祚稳固。谁曾想到事情会发展成后来那个样子。  
Tony要的不多，不过是守候和陪伴。这是最简单的，却又是Steve·Rogers一直不肯给他的。这些Peter都给他了。  
大婚至今，Peter也早就向所有人证明他是最称职的王后，不仅是日益繁茂的子嗣。还有Tony因为他发生的改变，虽然在“勤政”这方面，Tony还是不尽如人意。但聪明人，往往不需要太勤奋。  
五年前Rogers一族叛乱涉事太广，牵连太多。事后进行统计，不管是军事还是行政上都有严重的人员损失，整个国家架构几乎被掏空，面临完全无人可用的境地。Tony却觉得这是个不破不立的好机会，朝野上下全面换血，一路披荆斩棘，走到现在。  
Tony是有魄力、有头脑的，但说到帝王心术……Tony总是心软、有太多牵挂和不舍，做不到对背叛他、与他反目的人杀伐果断，这就是他最大的弱点。  
“朕要亲耳听到，两位领主亲口说出对对方的控诉与辩解。”长久一言不发的国王陛下突然发话，打断了两位领主特使的喋喋不休“两位领主为何不亲自来艾恩哈特，向朕倾诉。本来，所有领地的封地都是王族给你们的，本不该有任何纷争，朕也可以将两位领主的封地全部收回，这也是一种纷争解决的方式。”  
“陛下！”两位使者全都急切地上前一步，被Tony身边的护卫用长剑逼回到阶下。  
Tony抬起一只手制止两个人接下来的话“朕已经说清楚了，有什么事情，请两位领主亲自来艾恩哈特一趟。到那时，朕见到了人，自有公断。”  
“是。”两位使者无可奈何地垂手低头，Tony起身走下王座顺着右后侧的小门离开。  
Pepper·Potts赶紧追了出去。  
“陛下！”  
“Pepper。”Tony赶紧投降，一般他的幕僚长这么叫他，都不会是什么好事情“别在这个时候骂我，我承认我刚才的确走神了，我现在满脑子都是我老婆昨天生孩子的画面，等你结婚了老婆生孩子那天，你也会是我这个状态相信我。”  
没错Pepper·Potts是个女Alpha，而且至今未婚，Tony觉得自己必须得尽快给她找个Omega了，不然她无处释放的Alpha信息素每天都糊自己一脸。  
Pepper发出一声冷笑“你以为我是来找你说你走神的事情的？”  
Tony撇着嘴巴耸耸肩“不然呢？”  
“收回封地？！Tony你为什么要这么说，我知道我们这些年一直在不懂声色地削减各位领主的封地，以及控制他们的税收权，你想把权力收归王室，但是这件事情要一步一步慢慢来，你现在突然这么说万一打草惊蛇怎么办？”  
“我倒是觉得这件事情要快刀斩乱麻，有时候在学会走之前，要先跑起来。五年来我们不都是这么做的吗？”  
“Tony！Your ego gone crazy！”Pepper被两位侍卫拦住了通往后宫的大门之外，非常想骂脏话。  
Tony几乎是一路小跑着回了他跟Peter的寝宫，站在门口把气息喘匀才让Jarvis给他开门。进门之后却没有人来招呼，伺候Peter的所有侍女都跪背对着Tony跪在地毯上，寝宫之内非常安静。  
Jarvis尴尬地清了清嗓子，引起了侍女们的注意，掌班女仆Friday看见了一只手指放在嘴唇上示意刚进门的两个人不要出声，  
“怎么能让殿下睡在地上。”Jarvis责问Friday。  
“殿下说整天躺在床上闷得慌，今天好不容易放晴了，要带小王子晒晒太阳。”  
“呀呀~啊~~”已经睡醒的孩子不哭不闹，瞪着一双大眼睛看着床边来回走动的人，小手一张一合把妈妈的一缕长发抓在掌心。Peter屈腿侧卧，上半身半蜷，Tommy躺在他胸口的位置，Perter一只手搭在儿子的胸口。从Tony的角度看，Peter穿着红色的长袍，用身体包裹着躺在他胸口的婴儿，Tommy仿佛又回到了他的子宫。  
Tony很嫉妒，每多出生一个孩子，Peter的爱就被分走一点，他的Peter原来可是全心全意地爱着自己的，现在还要挤进来三个小讨债鬼。虽然他这是混淆了情侣间的爱和母爱，而且有跟孩子争宠的嫌疑。但是他一点都不愧疚。  
在Peter身边跪下，想先抱走孩子，再把Peter抱回床上，但是当Tony的手指刚刚碰到Tommy的衣襟，看似沉睡的Peter突然睁开眼睛，眼神里强大保护欲下那种“碰我儿者死”的凶狠杀意让包括Tony在内所有看到这个眼神的人俱是一愣，尤其是直接承受这个眼神的Tony，止不住地背后发冷，头皮发麻、脖子发紧。  
“Peter……到床上去睡好吗？”顶着一身的冷汗和鸡皮疙瘩，Tony软声软语地哄着Peter。  
Peter一言不发，眼睛里的杀意丝毫没少，死死盯着Tony，如同一只守护者幼崽的母狼，微微摇头把孩子朝自己怀里又搂了搂。  
在这样凶悍的眼神威慑之下，中庭的国王陛下做了一个非常有损威严的动作，他对着躺在地上搂着孩子的妻子，缓慢地双手举过头顶。  
似乎是对Tony这个动作非常满意，Peter又闭上了眼睛睡了过去。  
“陛下，王后大概在梦游。”Friday一语中的，Tony高举双手的背影更加僵硬了。  
刚才还玩得自得其乐的Tommy突然小脸紧皱，小拳头攥得紧紧地，紧接着就是“噗——！噗——！”两声。  
Karen小声提醒“小殿下拉了！”  
“也就是说……”Tony看着躺在那里开始‘吭哧’的儿子僵硬地说。  
“马上就会哭。”  
“哇——！”  
Tony打了个机灵绝望地闭上眼睛，刚刚梦游保护欲已经很强了，现在听见孩子哭了还不跳起来打人？  
“嗯？Tommy怎么哭了？”Peter的声音里倦意还很浓，Tony睁开眼睛时Peter已经坐了起来，双手托着Tommy的肩窝把他举了起来“妈妈看看，怎么了？”  
“小殿下该换尿布了。”Karen跪在地毯上从Peter手里接过孩子，Peter也终于发现了Tony。  
“Tony？”  
“怎么睡地上？”  
“阳光晒得好舒服，不小心睡着了。”  
Tony一下将Peter横抱起来“那也不行，你刚生完孩子，现在要是生病了，不好调养。”  
“哦。”  
走到床边坐下Tony依旧不肯放开Peter，让他做在自己怀里，Karen端过温热的鱼汤交给Peter。  
“你奶水这么好？还用喝这个？”Tony把鼻子探到Peter颈间，刚刚生产完毕的Omega信息素没有那么勾人的甜腻，却很让人安心，“幼崽”们可以在母亲这样温柔又温暖的信息素的熏染下安心睡着，Alpha也可以在这样的味道里平静下来。  
“多多益善嘛。”Peter喝了一口汤，然后用湿润的嘴唇亲了Tony一下“我刚才梦见了好久以前的事情。”  
“多久之前？”  
“我到你身边过得第一个冬天。”  
Tony搂着Peter的手紧了一下，皱皱眉，怎么Peter也突然想起那天的事情了？  
“我问你为什么不叫Steve回来，你说你给我准备了嫁妆。”  
“这两句话不是挨在一起的。”  
“我还问你，你想跟他生几个孩子，你说三四个五六个都有可能。”  
“Peter……”Tony有些头疼，他希望Peter不要再继续这个话题。  
“我当时可是很支持你们两个的，你们那么般配，Steve长得好家世也好，可最后为什么事情会闹成这个样子？”  
“Jarvis，叫Stephen过来，你家王后脑子坏了。”  
“为什么说我脑子坏了！”  
Tony戳戳Peter的脑门“跟自己丈夫谈论他之前的婚约人，大概整个中庭也找不到比你心更大的Omega了，还说自己脑子没坏？”  
“殿下，小殿下该吃奶了。”Peter想要从Tony身上下来，被他一只胳膊横在胸口拦住。  
“就这么吃。”  
“你别闹了！”  
Tony赌气地拿过一只枕头靠着，看着Peter把Tommy搂在怀里，小婴儿双手捧着妈妈的乳房大口吞咽乳汁，Peter的奶水太过丰盈了，多到Tommy来不及吞咽，从小嘴里溢出来顺着嘴角流淌。  
“我还是觉得他在冲我翻白眼。”  
“爸爸乱讲！”Peter轻轻抚摸着孩子的额头“我们还不会翻白眼呢。”  
自己又被忽略了，Tony又酸又无奈地笑了笑。  
他的Peter喜欢孩子，虽然这是大部分Omega的天性，但Tony承认存在一种Omega，不喜欢甚至厌恶孩子，这没什么，只是个人情感喜好而已。但是他的Peter非常非常喜欢孩子。Tony也喜欢看Peter跟孩子相处，那个时候Peter表情幸福地整个人都在发光，Peter想要的一切Tony都想给他，而且要给他最好的，如果不是生产给Peter带来太多的危险，他一定让Peter拥有更多的，他最喜欢的孩子。  
“Tony，我有个事情想跟你商量。”Tommy已经吃饱，正趴在Peter的肩膀上，Peter用手轻轻地抚摸着他的后背。  
Peter慎重的语气和严肃的表情让Tony觉得如临大敌“怎么了？”  
“我们Parker一族是看母系的……我族的Omega从不出嫁，也不成婚。只是分化成年之后去寻找合适的Alpha来生儿育女，延续血脉。”Peter顿了一下，看了看Tony的反应，对方只是安静地听着“我们家又是族里的主脉，我大哥是Alpha，二哥是Beta，就只有我一个Omega，现在我又嫁给你了。”  
“所以呢？”  
“Tommy的天分你也看到了，很明显是继承了我的，而且他又是个Omega。”  
“你想把Tommy送回奎恩山么？”  
“不仅仅是……送回去……”  
“姓氏也要改？”  
Peter点点头，然后又开始道歉“对不起Tony……我知道这种事情……就当我没说过……”  
“怪不得当时我去接亲的时候，你爷爷反复跟我说，我要是有新欢了就赶紧把你送回去。我以为他是怕我对你不好，原来是想让你再回家给他传宗接代是吗？”  
“呃……”Peter不知道该怎么解释，但的确是有那个意思在里面的。  
“跟他说！孩子他可以随便挑，你，我是绝对不会还给他的！”  
“所以，你同意了？”  
“嗯。”Tony点点头，长出一口气“不管姓Stark还是Parker，都是你生的，都是我们的孩子。”  
“谢谢。”肩上的婴儿打了个嗝，Peter换了个姿势把他搂到怀里，看着儿子的眉眼“其实我们还可以再多生几个。”  
听到Peter的话Tony脸上的笑容突然消失，绷紧了嘴唇呼吸凝滞，而欣喜的Peter只顾看着怀里的婴儿没有看到丈夫越来越阴沉的表情。Tony看看Peter又看看他怀里的儿子，突然把手伸向Tommy的大腿，两只手指用力拧住了他大腿内侧的皮肉，大腿内侧皮肤娇嫩神经密布，这哪是刚刚出生一天的娇嫩婴儿受得了的，小婴儿哇地一声撕心裂肺地哭了起来，踢蹬着脚丫挥舞着小手，扭动着绵软的身体想要把被掐着的大腿挣脱出来。  
“你妈不长记性！还想生！这么快就把昨天的疼忘了！”  
Peter先是被突然爆发出的哭声和眼前的画面吓蒙了，然后看着儿子哭得满脸通红声音嘶哑几乎背过气去，心痛得全身发抖，他抖着手打掉Tony的手指“你干什么！放手！！！！”  
“太过分了！怎么能掐自己的孩子！”Peter搂着Tommy躲进床铺最深处，拉开跟Tony的距离，母子两个都在哭，一个为肉疼，一个为心疼“哦哦……妈妈在这里，不哭了……”  
看着Peter亲亲儿子脸颊又把他搂到怀里，哭得眼角通红，眼泪落在孩子的衣服上，洇出一大片濡湿的水痕。Tony知道自己很过分，Peter刚刚分娩不久，正是情绪最敏感，对孩子的保护欲最强烈的时候，孩子的一呼一吸、一哭一乐都牵系在Peter心上。但他就是要这么做，如果不用这种方式，他恐怕Peter就不能切身感受到那种心痛，那种看着自己深爱的人挨痛受罪自己却无能力为力时，钻心剜骨似的心痛和无助  
那就是他昨天等待Peter分娩时的心情。  
“Peter……”Tony上床，小心地爬到Peter身边，抬起一只手想去搭Peter的肩膀，被他一扭身躲开。  
“不许你碰我的宝宝！”Peter抓过被子，把Tommy裹得严严实实紧紧搂在怀里转身背对Tony，一根头发丝都不给他看。  
Tony跪在床上看Peter气愤又抗拒的背影，愁得五官挤在一起，黔驴技穷地转头看看站在身后的Jarvis、Friday和Karen。好吧，就连Jarvis都偷偷把眼神挪开不打算帮他。Tony转回身体，展开双臂把母子两个一起搂在怀里，Peter扭动着身体挣扎，无奈Tony搂得太紧完全挣脱不掉。最后虽然不再挣扎，却还是僵着身子跟Tony较劲，还把脸埋进了被子里。  
Tony的嘴唇贴上Peter露在外面的耳朵尖，把热气吹进他的耳朵，软着声音，用柔肠百转的语气说“你心疼孩子，你有没有想过我也心疼你。我只掐了他一下，他哭两声你都能跟我翻脸。你可以不理我、拿我撒气。那我怎么办？我知道你勇敢、坚强，不管多大的痛苦你都可以吞掉眼泪一声不吭，可我知道你在受苦，还随时会有生命危险，昨天进来看见地上的血还有床上的你，吓得我整个人死了一半。我能怎么办？把这小子掐死报仇吗？不瞒你说，我当时真的想掐死他。”  
吹进耳朵里的热气，震动着心弦的声音让Peter觉得半个身子都麻了，还有说话的那些内容都十分让人动容，Tony能感觉怀里僵硬的身体在软化，但是Peter嘴巴上却还是不想这么简单就原谅他“孩子都是跟你生的。”  
“对，所以我们可以不再生孩子。”  
“生孩子……哪有不疼的……”  
“可我受不了了，Peter。我心脏不好。这么大的刺激，我承受不了太多次。”Peter稍稍抬起了头，Tony趁机把裹着Tommy的被子掀开，还没有睡着的婴儿以为是在跟他做游戏，被子掀开的一瞬间，睁着眼角还挂着泪珠的大眼睛，追逐着母亲身后的父亲，还咯咯笑了两声“你看Tommy都不记仇的，Peter你原谅我吧。”  
“看在儿子的份儿上……原谅你……”  
“让我抱抱吧，我还没抱过他。”  
Peter刚要把孩子交给Tony又抱了回来，一脸不信任“你不会再掐他了吧。”  
“不会了！我掐他你就掐我。”  
Peter将信将疑地把Tommy放到Tony怀里，Tony已经是两个孩子的爸爸，抱孩子的手法早就已经非常熟练了，小婴孩儿在父亲的怀里打了个哈欠，闭着眼睛吧唧吧唧小嘴，Peter趴到Tony肩膀上。  
Tony看着怀的儿子，跟Peter脸贴脸“他像你，这还是我们家第一个小Omega呢。”  
Peter颇有感触地说“Tony，不管一个Omega多么强大，多么坚强，哪怕他有万夫莫开的本事和气魄。失去孩子都是巨大的打击，看着一个小生命在自己的身体里逝去，自己却无能为力，他会一直自责，会很愧疚，不知道自己究竟做错了什么居然害死了一个本应来到这个世上的生命，他可能一辈子都无法从那种愧疚和罪恶感中走出来。”  
“你是在帮Steve Rogers说话吗？”Tony原来跟Peter说过他跟Steve有过一个还未出世的孩子。  
“我只是觉得那样的事情发生在一个Omega身上，太可怜了，而且那时候你还不在他身边。”  
“我允许他去给Thor当侍妾，我允许他回来搬走他的东西已经是最大的仁慈了，你们还要我怎么做？”  
“你如果不恨他也不爱他，对他再没有任何感情，那无论他过得好与不好，都不会再在你心里激起涟漪，你完全不在乎他了，那所有的报复就都没有意义了，他因此而受到的痛苦也不会让你有报复的快感。他是一个陌生人，我们尚且会对陌生人伸出援手，就不能对Steve表现出一点，陌生人的善意吗？”  
“你真的不恨他？一点都不恨？”  
“恨？”Peter困惑地看着Tony“Steve吗？保护你是我的职责，只是因为那天要伤害你的人是Steve才会让很多人觉得他是在针对我。我跟他，我们之间从来不是私人恩怨。”  
“可他就是在针对你！”  
“Tony！我到你身边就为了守着你，只不过当时用的是我那一身的本事。现在，我换了一种方式守在你身边，我的初衷从来没变过，但是梦想却加倍实现了，我原来以为只能作为你的侍卫，作那个离你最近又最远的人。但是现在我是你的妻子，是你的Omega，还跟你生了三个孩子……这些都是那个五岁时第一次看见你的孩子做梦也不敢想的事情。如果必须用我那一身本事换来这些，是我赚了。有得有失才让我觉得安心。我不想让我们之间掺杂着其他人。”  
“我一定是上辈子拯救九界好几次，神才让你出现在我的生命里。”Tony偏过头，满心爱意地亲吻他的妻子。  
“啊！你们居然让小宝宝看这种画面！！为老不尊！”  
“臭小子！你说谁呢？！”Tony站起来追着Robert教训，Peter朝站在那里的抱着玩具兔子的Jack招招手。  
“来呀~来看看弟弟。”  
Jack比Robert小整整一岁，今年三岁了，因为遗传了家族的心脏缺陷，大部分的时间都躺在床上休养，他怀里那个玩具兔子是Peter亲手做的“今天乖乖吃药了吗？”  
“吃过了。”Jack走到妈妈身边，Peter把弟弟给他看，那边Tony跟Robert父子斗嘴的声音不绝于耳“妈妈，弟弟真可爱。妈妈的眼睛怎么红了？”  
“什么？！”耳朵尖的Robert听到弟弟这句话，不再跟自己老爸斗嘴，跑到妈妈身边扒着他的肩膀看他的眼睛“真的！真的红了！”  
小兄弟两个一起回头看自己爸爸，Tony看到Peter眼睛里自豪又得意的眼神。  
看着那边母子四人其乐融融，Tony朝Jarvis点点头，两个人离开了寝宫。  
“Jarvis，你给我去查当年Steve·Rogers的行刑官。”Tony伸出手来掌心朝下，Jarvis将右手掌心朝上伸过去，一阵烧灼的刺痛之后，Jarvis的掌心出现一朵闪烁飞舞着莹莹火花的火焰玫瑰。Jarvis携带着这朵火焰玫瑰可以随意出入中庭全境任何一栋建筑，任何一个角落“不能让别人发现，找到那个人所有的信息之后，先派人私下保护起来，马上来告知我，懂吗？”  
“Yes，My King.”  
“Jarvis……Peter的话点醒我了，我不恨Steve，一点都不恨，很久了。现在我在意的人，只有Peter。”  
Jarvis笑了笑，朝Tony点点头。


	4. Chapter 4

4、  
衣柜里还是原来那些衣服，就像这个房间一样，一直有人打理，Steve捡了一件蓝色的长袍穿上，衣服上还有茶树的味道。  
他拦住一位侍女，问她昨天自己穿回来的那些衣服放在哪里了，侍女请他在房间内等候，不多时就端来了一个筐放在他面前，看看筐里那堆东西这堆东西，如果不是亲自穿回来的，Steve自己都觉得这是一堆垃圾，他从一堆破衣烂衫里面翻出一个包袱，里面包的是他这五年的画作，他这次回来并没有什么行李可带，唯独这些纸片从不离身，狂风大作暴雨倾盆而他有无处躲藏的时候，他也会想尽办法不让他们淋湿分毫。  
苦他是吃惯了的，只是有的时候难免觉得孤单。  
行伍世家的教导一直教育Steve说话简短有力、字字铿锵。所以那些华丽的辞藻和复杂的文法永远是Steve无法理解的东西。难以用文字语言抒情的Steve就把所有的感情付诸于画笔。过于外放的感情会被家族中的长辈们哂笑，转化成让人费解的图画的时候，顶多就是被骂两句玩物丧志。  
Steve抱着那个包袱回了曾经的书房，经过餐厅的时候，看到仆人们正在摆早餐，走过去从面包盘里抓了两个白面包，他无意坐下来吃这些丰盛到奢侈的早餐，他急着回去翻看自己的宝贝。  
书房贴墙全部都是书柜，正中间是宽大的书桌，椅子后面有两个没有用来放书的柜子，左边的柜子里堆满了Tony曾经送给他的那些小的机械玩意儿，都是Tony亲手做的，Steve当时收下之后只是看了看就把它们放到柜子上束之高阁，很多东西，他都不知道是来做什么用的。Tony送给他的这些东西，就像他曾经收到过的其他贵族Alpha们写来华丽的情书，是Steve不能理解的东西。  
右边的柜子里，放着他这些年所有的画作。这些画，Tony从来没有看过。  
Steve走到书桌边坐下，摊开手里的包袱，这五年在外面，并不总能找到画纸，所以这堆画的画材构成非常复杂，有纸、有布卷、还有树皮，但凡是可以用炭笔在上面划出痕迹的东西都被Steve拿来作画了。  
这回从边境过来，Steve看到了不少风土人情，给了他很多灵感。  
Steve啃着白面包，一张张翻看手里东西，不知道是该按照创作时间，画材材质还是完成度来给这些东西分类。  
“嗨，你在这儿，一睁眼发现你人不在了，让我一顿好找。”  
听到Thor的声音Steve决定不再为分类伤脑筋，直接把面前的东西全部拢到一起，他还没做好准备跟别人分享这些画。  
Thor扫了一眼地上堆成一摞的画，递给Steve一个水煮蛋“这些年你都画了些什么？”  
“看到什么画什么。”Steve摇摇头把鸡蛋推回去，三两口吃光了手里的白面包，站起来“我很快就能收拾完，仙宫那边什么时候来接你。”  
“不着急走，Loki去找Tony谈了，关于给你解开封印的事情。这一两天大概能有结果。”  
Steve看着Thor，他心里不高兴，他并不想要这些，也不想要这种施舍。他知道自己没有资格要求尊严，但也不觉得自己该承受这样的羞辱。当年做了那些事情，他就已经做好准备承担一切后果，后来Tony留了他一条命他也并不觉得这是仁慈，不过是为了让他活着受罪，有时候活着比死来的辛苦，大概死了还能保留一点尊严。  
“不必为了我去求Tony，他肯定不会同意，我也不打算接受。”  
Thor因为Steve生硬的顶撞愣了一下，他觉得昨天晚上在自己身下因为痛苦而蜷缩着颤抖的人跟今天自己面前这个是两个人。大概一夜的酣眠不仅让Steve回复了精神，也恢复了他的傲骨和倔强。Steve向来废话不多，但言出必果，他说不需要的，就一定是他不想要的。  
“你就不想要个孩子吗？我们的？”  
Steve突然想笑，这到底是Thor从哪里学来的哄骗Omega的鬼话。而且这个语气，分明像是一个丈夫在面对他的妻子，他们的关系远远没有达到这种程度。  
“我不想。”Steve回答得斩钉截铁，态度比刚才还要坚决“你知道我跟Tony的孩子是怎么没的吗？”  
“不是你当年在边境追袭敌军不慎落马摔没的吗？”  
“我是马背上长大的，怎么会不慎落马？我是吃了打胎药之后，才去追袭的敌军。没有任何意外，就是我不想要。”  
“那之后十年你和Tony……”  
“床头有一个暗格，里面全都是避孕药。你如果去找，现在还有。我无意给任何人生育子嗣，不管是Tony的还是你的。我是你的侍妾，也永远只能是你的侍妾，你还有反悔的机会。”Steve不知道为什么会一股脑把这些事情全都倒给Thor，他应该选择继续忍耐的，Tony永远不会同意，然后Thor就会放弃直接带他回仙宫。但是现在这样他是在断自己的后路，当Thor也觉得自己没有价值时候，最早今天晚上，他就会露宿街头。  
“那我也要再试一试，我不能让你拖着这样的身体活着。”Thor留给Steve一个眼神之后就离开了，那个眼神说不上是愤怒还是伤心亦或是不知所措。  
Thor是个非常善良的人，他不该用这样的话来伤害他。因为Steve知道，Thor永远都没办法理解自己的心情。  
从Steve的房间出来，Thor憋气到想拆门，但是他不会到自己究竟在生谁的气，是气Steve的倔强，还是气自己多事。  
“看起来不太顺利。”  
“Loki。”  
Loki负手站在Thor身后，脸上带着笑意，有点顽皮和不怀好意“这样的话我就可以很轻松地告诉你，我跟Tony谈崩了。Brother，你居然骗Steve说那个女孩儿是我跟巴基亲生的，我用来哄阿斯加德贵族们的鬼话你居然用在Steve身上。”  
“我不理解。”  
看着自己此时如同一只困兽的哥哥，Loki不知道是该可怜他还是直接嘲笑他，还是一边可怜一边嘲笑他。Loki不知道他能不能给这个情商智商都明显不太够的人把这件事情解释清楚，于是Loki打算先冷处理一下索尔再让他进行下面更加烧脑的事情。  
首先，仙宫的二王子殿下得先去吃个早餐。  
Tony在衣食住行各个方面都很会享受，也比阿斯加德来的精致，阿斯加德民风粗犷，从平民到贵族，大口吃肉大杯喝酒，宴会场吵嚷嬉闹。中庭王宫里优雅精致的气氛深得Loki的心思，而Loki最喜欢的是Tony王宫里的的吃食，从正餐到下午茶的甜点，还有晚上的宵夜小食，中庭之王的王宫里厨房里的炊火永远不知疲倦地燃烧着。  
侍女为Loki端上红茶，珐琅掐金丝的茶壶和茶杯上蜿蜒盘绕着玫瑰花藤，Loki啜了一口里面浓淡合宜温度刚好的红茶，满嘴都是柔和的茶香味。  
“我真的不懂。”Thor在Loki对面坐下。  
淋着巧克力酱的酥脆牛角面包里面夹着黄油块，Loki慢条斯理地切着盘子里的香肠和煎蛋，心里一阵好笑。  
无法体会别人在困境和压迫下的纠结，大概就是Thor这种向来顺风顺水从来没遇到过挫折的人最大的共性，就挫折来说Thor遇到的事情似乎还没有Tony遇到得多。尤其是在奥丁与弗丽嘉王后唯一的王子巴尔德去世之后，奥丁与弗丽嘉对Thor的溺爱可谓到了登峰造极的程度。就拿这次Thor非要把Steve讨来当侍妾这件事，何止是有伤国体，折辱了他作为阿斯加德王子的尊贵，甚至是把他老爸的面子踩在脚底来回摩擦……但最后落到Thor身上也不过是关起来饿三天。  
Thor唯一的挫折大概就是前有老爸圣王之名传扬九界，后有大哥巴尔德珠玉在前，但是至少现在Thor还感受不到这些压力。  
Loki清理了一下思路，又喝了一口茶清了清嘴里的味道，侍女再次上前为Loki斟茶的时候，Loki拦住了她的动作，训练有素的侍女捧着茶壶退到一边安静侍立。  
Loki用热毛巾擦擦嘴又一根手指一根手指地细细擦了擦自己的手，当他清楚地感觉到Thor连呼吸都变得急躁到快要喷火之后，他终于决定开口了“没有什么不好理解的。避孕药比抑制剂对Omega的身体伤害更大，但是抑制剂会被Alpha们发觉，避孕药则不会。他是未来的儿媳、妻子、皇后，军中的统帅，却唯独不是他自己。Howard因为Tony体弱一直对他很冷漠。Tony看似桀骜不训毫不在意，但没有一个儿子不想得到父亲的肯定的。父亲觉得儿子需要有人扶持，儿子觉得这样做可以讨得父亲的欢心，Steve一直是他们父子两人互相妥协的工具。他已经厌烦透了，这些年，Steve一直在用伤害自己的方式做无谓的反抗。”  
“那我们把巴基叫过来。”  
“你想都不要想，Tony·Stark允许你们两个在他眼皮子底下乱来已经是很大的妥协了，要不是Peter刚生完孩子他没精力也没闲工夫搭理你们，不然他肯定穿上铠甲把你们两个打出去。”Loki把手里的毛巾叠好放在桌上起身离开饭厅。  
“Loki你干什么去？”  
“我去做点外交工作，防止我们被轰出去。”


	5. Chapter 5

5、  
“啊！”一个女仆看到了朝他走过来的国王陛下跟Jarvis总管，吓得一下扔了手里的东西转身就跑。  
“站住！”Jarvis呵停女仆“干什么去！”  
女仆一下没停住扑到在地上，然后哆里哆嗦地朝着Tony跪好“陛下……我刚刚明明看见您，进了王后的房间……”  
“Peter！”这下换成Tony拔腿狂奔。  
“哚！”刚刚推开门，一直小匕首就贴着Loki的脸皮插进了门里，房间里的人发话了。  
“再往前一步，就是你的眉心。”  
“Parker一族果然名不虚传。”对危险和异常的惊人直觉是Parker一族过人的天赋，而匕首插进门里的力道和准头却是经年累月训练的结果，即使是如今的Peter，身手也未曾有半点退步。  
Loki赶紧变回自己的样子，这时候用这种方式戏弄这位带崽的狼后是非常不明智的，他毫不怀疑Peter会扑过来把自己撕成碎片。Peter的温柔只是对着他的孩子和丈夫，Loki用了一点力气把插进门里仅剩刀柄露在外面的匕首拔出来，不是普通的匕首，Tony亲自打造的武器，刺进身体里之后，能把人直接炸到灰飞烟灭。  
“Loki？”屋里的Peter在叫他，但是Loki觉得自己现在的境况非常尴尬。他不应该来这里的，这是一个巢穴，只属于狼王和狼后的巢穴，是整个中庭最不可触犯的禁地，尤其这个时候，Tony没有护卫在他的妻小身边。作为一个外族的Alpha，绝不应该如此贸然地踏入这样一个巢穴“怎么不进来？”  
听到Peter的召唤，Loki决定还是要进去看看，抛开ABO世界森严苛刻的种群、等级与守护意识不谈，他觉得就这么离开在外交方面是非常不礼貌的。于是他更加小心地收束起自己的Alpha信息素，带上放松又无害的表情走进了屋子里。  
Peter坐在铺着整张兽皮的躺椅上，轻轻摇晃着旁边的摇篮，Loki看看摇篮里的婴儿，刚要说一些得体的外交辞令却猛然发现了异常，他发现有什么东西在戳他的后脚跟，低头一看居然是一条婴儿手臂粗细的玫瑰花藤，Loki抬起脚之后玫瑰藤依旧以肉眼可见的速度生长、开花。  
促使着玫瑰藤以如此疯狂的速度生长的灵力源就在摇篮里。  
“这孩子……”Loki看着摇篮里的Tommy发出感叹，即使是在天赋极高的九界诸王族中，像Tommy这样一出生就拥有这么丰厚的灵力的孩子也是凤毛麟角。这让Loki想到了生活在亚尔夫海姆的精灵一族。他们美丽、善良与花草自然为伴还拥有强大的法力。  
但是Tommy现在的情况很危险，在婴幼儿时期是无法自行控制灵力的，自海底轮生发而出的灵力会在身体里无序的顺着经脉到处流窜，亦或是无休止的向外散发或是向内聚集，这个时候父母就会引导孩子将灵力引流，释放掉一部分过剩的、让另外一部分在身体内有序运行然后慢慢储存到身体的七个脉轮中帮助成长。然而并不是所有的父母都有这种能力，常常有资质平庸的父母生出了天资极高的孩子却无法帮助他们协调灵力循环，最终导致孩子早夭。  
Peter现在的状况甚至不如那些资质平平的父母，而此时的Tommy，业已因为灵力释放过度而陷入沉睡，再这样下去，恐怕就醒不过来了……Peter只能一边摇晃着摇篮一边企图用信息素对Tommy施加影响，但信息素毕竟不是这种用法，Peter又因为信息素过度消耗脸色苍白，身体变得更加虚弱。  
“为什么……为什么Tony还不来……”眼看着孩子陷入危险，自己的Alpha又不在身边，束手无策的Omega委屈又气恼地哭了起来“怪我……把他生下来却保护不了他……”  
Loki看看已经缠上摇篮的玫瑰藤蔓，再这么耗下去，恐怕玫瑰藤就要成了小Tommy的坟墓了，再看看Peter……他实在是看不下去了，他对Peter说“要不我来试试吧。”  
Peter抬头看他。  
“我是说……Tony肯定很快就会过来，这之前，我先安抚一下孩子。”  
Peter在跟自己保护的本能做巨大的斗争，接纳一个外族的Alpha触碰自己出生不到三天的孩子，帮他引流灵力，但摇篮里的Tommy气息越来越弱，Loki是眼下唯一有这个能力帮他的人，Peter只得含着眼泪点点头，把孩子抱出来交给Loki“好吧。”  
“Peter！你没事吧！”Loki刚刚接过孩子，Tony便推开了门。  
眼前的一幕让Tony脑子里“嗡！”地一下就炸了，这在自然界中很正常，有很多外家族的雄性会趁人之危，跑到其他家族的领地中，挑战首领，杀死幼崽，霸占雌性，而眼前的画面。陌生的Alpha抱着自己的幼崽，自己的Omega一脸虚弱。这样的画面刺激了Tony的Alpha本能，立即操纵起信息素开始显示自己作为族群首领的威严驱逐外来者。  
浓烈的信息素铺天盖地地向Loki席卷而来，仿佛海啸咆哮着奔袭上海岸，瞬间淹没了Loki和他身边的一些，这一切来得过于猝不及防，毫无防备的Loki几乎再这样浓烈狂暴的信息素当中窒息。下一秒，Loki的Alpha本能也发起了反击，但是作为入侵者，又是被Tony打了一个措手不及，Loki本身在气势上就已经落了下风。而且Loki觉得他有点低估了现在的Tony。一个人的在Alpha中的阶等首先是天生，然后外界的各种因素一定程度上会催化他，虽然不会有突破阶等的变动，但在阶层内的变化却是时时都在发生的。比如Loki跟Tony都属于高阶等的Alpha，可惜现在的洛基身上还没有Tony作为中庭之王唯吾独尊的帝王之气。  
Loki明白，今天他很难在这场信息素对抗中得到什么甜头。  
而此时，Peter正艰难地站起来想从Loki手中接过孩子。  
“Loki，把孩子给我……啊！”Peter痛呼一声捂着自己的小腹跪在地上蜷缩成了一团，这样富有攻击性包含报复与惩罚情绪的信息素影响到了Peter。他和Tony早就已经完成了最终标记，这是一种双向限制的契约，是精神上的也是身体上的，Tony此时信息素中的情绪在Peter看来甚至是在控诉他的不贞“Tony……不要！”  
看着Peter跪在地上痛苦呻吟，Loki率先收敛起了自己的信息素，虽然这是一种示弱的姿态，但不论错在谁，已经波及到了Peter，在结果难以收拾之前，必须有人先让步“Tony快住手！你要伤到Peter了！”  
下腹的酸痛让Peter苦不堪言，也恐惧到了极点，他本能地想爬到Tony脚边祈求自己伴侣的原谅然后就摔在了地上。  
Tony因为Loki的提醒恢复了理智，然而Peter已经摔在地上痛苦地喘息着，赶紧收敛起信息素跑过去查看Peter。  
“Tony我没有……我什么都没有……”意识混乱的Peter本能地想去亲吻Tony的脚背求得伴侣的原谅，Tony赶紧把他紧搂在怀吻住他的嘴唇为过去一口饱含alpha信息素的唾液，Peter虚弱得甚至没力气接受这个吻，Tony又赶紧咬破Peter颈部的腺体直接向其中注入自己的信息素。  
“唔……”Peter从喉间挤出一声不清不楚的碎音，他现在完全混乱了，意识上、精神上，完全一塌糊涂。  
Tony不想把他今天的所作所为完全归结给Alpha的本能和信息素，他的确吃醋，对于Peter跟Loki的关系，虽然知道他们只是很好的朋友，但是没有任何Alpha会全无怨言地看他的Omega跟另一个Alpha很亲近，即使只是朋友层面的。独占欲会把他逼到疯狂。  
有时候他甚至不知道神到底是让Peter来治愈他的，还是来惩罚他的，神把他造得这样完美，以至于那么多人都能轻而易举的爱上他。  
“Loki殿下，请把王子殿下交给我吧。”Jarvis从Loki手里接过孩子。  
Loki把孩子交给Jarvis，慌慌张张地逃走“抱歉，改日我一定登门道歉。”  
Jarvis跟着抱着Peter的Tony转进了屏风后面，Tony抱着Peter在床上坐下，Jarvis把Tommy放在他身边。  
“陛下……”他想再提醒一下Tony，小王子现在的情况。  
“我知道了，你下去吧。”  
Jarvis点点头离开了。  
Tony一手搂着Peter，另一只手放在Tommy胸口，屏气凝神帮Tommy协调灵力。但是刚刚信息素的影响和余韵还在Peter身体里肆虐。他现在意识混淆，而潜意识里面根深蒂固的是自己的Alpha还没有原谅自己，所以他开始用最直觉最原始的方式寻求Alpha的原谅。主动投怀送抱，敞开自己的身体。  
Tony又要顾及Peter又要顾及Tommy，分身乏术，尤其Tommy这边的情形更危急，占据了他的绝大多数精力，直觉上他知道Peter要做什么，也尽最大可能安抚推拒他，但是无奈Tommy牵扯了他太多的精力。直到最后，Tommy的危机解除之后，他已经被Peter推倒在床，Peter骑在他肚子上，Tony甚至不知道自己是怎么被Peter弄硬的。  
“等下！”Tony扣住了Peter的腰，头部已经进挤进了一点，Tony搂着Peter翻身让他躺在床上，从床头拿出东西给自己戴上。  
“Tony……”Peter对着Tony张开自己的双腿，眸光还有些暗淡，Tony看看一边睡得很香的儿子，叹了口气，一会儿Peter清醒了，不知道该内疚成什么样子。但事已至此，如果自己拒绝，Peter也绝对不会善罢甘休，这样反而会让他消耗更大。  
揽住Peter的腰，才三天他已经恢复了不少，一半是他的体质，另一半是Stephen的功劳。Tony温柔地进入Peter，在他身上轻柔却坚定地动作，Peter无意识散发着自己的信息素，此时他仿佛，是一朵盛开的玫瑰花，热烈、诱人让人欲罢不能。Tony迎合着Peter也缓缓地释放出自己的信息素将Peter的包裹住，两个人的信息素如同床上的两个人，温存、缠绵、难舍难分。  
一个人的信息素会随着他的成长一点点丰富起来，曾经的Peter是单调寡淡的小雏菊香，而此时，虽然依旧是雏菊的味道为主，那是他本身的味道，他越来越像开满花朵的山林。他有自己的味道，有Tony在他身上留下的味道，还有他每生育一个孩子，孩子们在他身上留下的味道。搂着这样的Peter，Tony才深刻地明白，拥有一个Omega究竟是多么幸福的事情，但这是在完成了双向标记之后才会有的效果。  
Peter的身体还没有完全恢复，不是平日里那种让Tony几乎发狂的紧致，但是却温柔地包裹着他，虽然没有往日的激烈燃情，却深情款款。Tony疼惜自己的Omega，心里充满了柔情，不想弄疼此时身体还很脆弱的他。动作也越发地温柔。  
“Tony……我爱你……我爱你……”Peter在Tony耳边朦胧细碎地呓语，努力随着Alpha的动作把自己的打开到极致，好让他的Alpha能进到他的更深处。他想向他证明自己有多爱他，既然他已经这么爱他，又怎么会再去垂青其他人？  
很多人不会选择完成最终标记，因为这代表着终此一生，你们就只能拥有彼此，不管是A还是O，任何精神上或是身体上的出轨都会带来巨大的痛苦和致命的惩罚。很多人认为世事无常而不敢轻易给出这个承诺，也有的人认为，不该为一片绿叶放弃一整片森林。但真正完成了这种标记的人，却鲜少有后悔的，大概敢于做出这种承诺的人，都已经认定了对方就是相携一生的人，值得自己至死不渝，其他的所谓森林不过是过眼云烟。  
Tony一直坚定地认为，不管他的父亲待自己如何，他的父母作为伴侣，是美满的。他们也是在新婚之夜就完成了双向标记的两个人，就像他跟Peter。  
睡梦中的婴孩儿发出了一声梦呓，吸引了妈妈的注意，Peter睁着神色朦胧的眼睛看向自己的孩子，将一只手朝他伸过去，把指尖放在他柔软的手心，小婴儿会意地抓住了妈妈的手指。  
Tony埋首在Peter颈间，吮吻着他的腺体，将Peter的另一只手与自己十指相扣，压在床上。  
“啊……！”一边是自己的孩子，一边是自己的丈夫，两只手抓着的就是Peter的整个世界。  
羔潮到来的那一瞬间Peter忍不住蜷起脚趾，挺起小腹。这又把他带回了分娩的那一瞬间，伴随着剧烈的宫缩他最后一次用力将Tommy送出自己的身体，那一瞬间他觉得疼痛又兴奋，畅快却又莫名地空虚，他觉得自己被掏空了……是真的被掏空了，他把自己的孩子送到这个世界上，然后他就不再属于自己了……  
Peter现在觉得好累，他想睡一会儿。  
“不要哭Peter……我爱你……”Tony一遍遍闻过Peter额头和鬓角，在他耳边不停地重复那些爱语。  
拿过一条毛巾擦拭一下Peter奶水淋漓的胸口，不想再搬动Peter就抓过一个枕头给他垫在头下，还抱过Tommy放在他身边。  
打理完这一切，Tony也跟Peter头顶头躺下，伸手搂住自己的妻儿，Tony把鼻子凑近Tommy的头顶，深深闻嗅了一下，刚出生的头三年，孩子会释放出只有他的父母才能闻到的极轻极淡的信息素，三岁一过，这种味道就会完全消失，直到青春期分化之后，再次出现。  
小Tommy闻起来是百合的味道，唱摇篮曲的时候Peter会爱怜地称呼他为Lily，大概再过些日子，他开始跟哥哥们一起玩耍，男孩意识苏醒之后，就会拒绝这样的称呼了吧。  
Tony看着这母子两人，居然连睡相都是一样的，Tommy的小脸蛋紧紧贴着妈妈的乳房，蹭来蹭去就让他把乳头给找到了，毫不迟疑地一下含在嘴里。一开始是在睡梦中无意识地含弄，后来竟然咕咕地吃了起来。  
“你这小子，真幸福，还没睡醒就有吃的。”  
Tony猛然意识到，此时正睡在他和Peter中间的这个绵软的小肉团，正在一天天飞速地长大，很快他就会站起来，脱离他们怀抱用自己的双脚去丈量这个世界。他会不再渴求Peter的乳汁，开始尝试各种美食、美酒佳肴会让他忘记母亲乳汁的味道。他也终将会离开他们，去过自己的人生。  
Peter是否也想到过这些，或许他的感触会比自己的更加深刻。他用十个月的时间以自己的血肉去滋养孕育一个生命，然后再拼上性命迎接他们来到这个世界。Peter曾经对他说如果孩子们能一直在他肚子里该多好。Tony当时以为这是Peter的一句玩笑。现在想想其中包含着多少的无奈和不舍，他知道，孩子们真真正正完全属于他的时间也就只有那十个月。  
Tony把吃饱的孩子抱出去交给女仆，转回来继续躺在Peter身边。  
难道是自己哪里做得不好吗？Peter如此执着于繁衍是不是因为这个宫廷或是自己让他觉得孤单，才让他萌生了这种用消耗自己来排遣寂寞的偏执。  
“Tony你在想什么？”Peter醒过来好一会儿了，但看着丈夫陷入沉思的眼神，并没有急于去打扰他。  
“我在想，丢下这一切，带着你、带着我们的孩子们，找一个安静的地方，造一座我们自己的房子，然后在里面安静地生活。”  
Peter失神了一下“是我让您打消了成为圣王的雄心和斗志吗？”  
Tony觉得自己心底的某个地方突然刺痛，曾经，他的小近侍是不会这么说话的，他把Peter搂进怀里“我不应该让你成为王后，这是一个太沉重、太过无趣的头衔，不适合你这样鲜活的人。”  
“那谁应该作你的王后？Steve吗？”  
“如果只是王后，他的确很合适，我们都是为这里而生的人，我们生在这里，也要死在这里，而我却把你也拉进了这座牢笼。”  
“这么说，我的确不适合做王后。我应该是你的情妇，你要为我建一座美丽的行宫，有巨大的庄园，里面放着无数的珍宝。而我每天在那里等着你来跟我幽会，依偎在你的怀里，以色侍君，只需要享受着你的宠爱，为你生儿育女。然后在那些你不能来找我的夜晚，坐在孩子的摇篮旁边，写下一首首哀怨的情诗，交给我的侍女，让她们偷偷跑进宫里交给你……”  
“不好。”Tony直接打断了Peter的浮想联翩“王座上如果没有你，我会孤单。”  
“你好矛盾啊。”Peter眨眨眼睛点点Tony的鼻尖。  
“我以为你一直知道。”  
“你还有什么时候会觉得孤单？”  
“你一直对着肚子说话不愿意理我的时候。”  
“我不想要一成不变的人生，何况我还征服了中庭之王。一个小小的近侍，如今竟然让国王陛下爱美人不爱江山，我又赢一局。”Peter翻身跨坐在Tony的腹部，高傲地抬着头，挺起胸膛展开双臂，在Tony眼里，现在的Peter是一只展翅欲飞的凤凰，乘风扶摇前炫耀着他奢华绚丽的羽毛。  
Tony摇摇头，他的Peter才不像看上去那么单纯好骗。  
当然也没有看上去那么脆弱。  
“咳咳！陛下、殿下，您二位该用膳了。”  
“哦……”  
“来了！”听到Jarvis的声音，两个人慌慌张张地跑下床，从屏风里面走出来的时候，还在摸索自己的衣衫。  
吃过饭Tony坐在摇椅上，Peter坐在他腿上，Tony轻轻抚摸着Peter的后背。  
“Tommy的百日宴，我想办得热闹一点，把贝克领主也请来。”  
“不要！我不喜欢他！”Peter的语气很执拗，表情则是像小孩子似的任性。  
“为什么？”  
“他老是叫我小兔子！还叫我们的孩子兔宝宝。”  
贝克领主是Tony的族叔，是中庭金字塔尖顶上的大贵族了，却少有一般贵族的矜贵和虚伪。身材高大魁梧，为人豪迈爽朗，常常冬天里也只是赤膊穿一件兽皮坎肩，扎着腰带，下身一条单裤羊皮筒靴，背上是那把陪着他战无不胜的巨刀。巨刀挥舞，开合间上千斤的力气，当年全盛状态的Steve也很难在他手下赚得什么便宜，虽然最后是赢了，但是赢得艰难又微妙，即使Tony不是很懂这些，但是他总觉得老族叔是有意让着Steve。  
不过他一直很喜欢Peter，第一次见面是在出去打猎的营帐中，老族叔一进营帐看见在Tony身旁侍立的Peter，脱口而出“哪里来的小兔子？”  
他们当年成婚的消息刚一发布，第一个送来贺礼的还是老族叔，直到现在老族叔还叫是喜欢叫Peter小兔子，然后等他们的孩子出生，干脆就叫兔宝宝了。  
Tony笑了笑，把Peter压到自己胸口胡噜胡噜“老族叔那是喜欢你。小的时候，即使是在私下里，我都从来没听过他对我父王直呼其名。老族叔虽然看上去粗蛮不拘小节，其实是真性情，他要不是真的喜欢你，小兔子……恐怕跟你说话都不会正眼瞧你的。能让他喜欢的人不多，这么久了，也就你一个。”  
“那你呢？”  
“我觉得原来他没有现在这么喜欢我，可能是因为他太喜欢你了，所以爱屋及乌了。”  
“那他为什么那么喜欢叫我小兔子？”  
“可能……”Tony大概知道为什么，但是他不敢说，这个时候突然开始哭闹的Tommy解救了他。  
Peter去看顾孩子的时候，Tony看了看窗外，从摇椅上起身。  
“你做什么去？”  
“我去找那几个麻烦精谈一谈。”  
“哦。那我们等你回家哦。”  
“好。”Jarvis过来给Tony披上披风，出门之前回头看房间里的母子，Peter抓着Tommy的手朝他摇了摇。

小番外：  
“Tony！你坏死了！！！”  
一觉醒来王后殿下发现自己的头顶上好像多了什么奇怪的东西，用手摸一摸长的、软的、毛茸茸还会动，赶紧跑下床到镜子前面查看。原来是两只棕色的兔子耳朵！耳朵根埋在浓密的棕色长发里面，Peter拽了拽“好痛！”  
居然是长在自己头上的，现在还在机敏地抖动着，剥开鬓发看看，人耳朵也还在，Peter转头看了看床上，跑回去掀开罪魁祸首的被子“Tony！你坏死了！”  
“啊？”Tony迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛，Peter正一脸凶狠地看着自己，头上的兔子耳朵随着主人的情绪背在后面，Peter努力皱眉立起眉毛咬着牙让自己看起来凶狠又愤怒，但是配上那两只毛茸茸又情绪化的长耳朵，硕大的可爱压倒了一切。就忍不住伸出了罪恶的手手，摸了一把Peter背过去的兔耳朵。  
“啊~你不要碰我的耳朵！”Peter不知为何呻吟了一声，他觉得Tony这样摸他，让他后背起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，打掉Tony的手捂住自己的兔耳朵，想想又觉得不对“不对！赶紧给我变回去！！！”

【小番外可能会加长吗？  
会的。】


	6. Chapter 6

6、  
Tony没想到Peter会在他出门之后追过来咬他一口，虽然他轻快地如同一阵清风来无影去无踪，但脖子上那咬出了血印子的压印着实让Tony有些得意——原来会吃醋的不止他一个，而Peter也远远没有看上去的那么淡定和大度。  
脖子上的那一口，和下午时的那些缠绵情事，Tony又故意收敛起自己的信息素，现在Tony闻起来就像是一位无比甜美的Omega。这是青春期Alpha才会耍的小伎俩，带着一身Omega甜香，向自己的狐朋狗友们炫耀一些风流韵事。平日里Jarvis肯定会想尽办法提醒国王陛下这样的行为是非常轻浮且不得体的。但今天发生的一些事情，再加上此时暮色沉沉，四处银装素裹的王宫里，值岗卫兵和来往的宫人都是Beta也闻不到Tony身上的味道。Jarvis也不愿意指摘他们帝后间恩爱美满。  
Tony身上甜美的味道让亲自过来开门的Thor一下子精神恍惚，花了点功夫才稳定住神志，毕竟仙宫内的姬妾也只不过是一个颇有姿色的中低阶Omega，Peter这样的绝色佳人可是世间少见的，尤其还是被Alpha好好宠爱滋养着的。  
“怎么？你压抑太久连我都让你欲罢不能了吗？”Tony看着Thor恍惚的神色便开始打趣他。  
“我还以为你早就不搞这种把戏了。让Peter知道看他不打你。”  
“他不会打我的。”Tony侧脸闭上眼睛故意闻了闻自己身上的味道。  
那边Steve从壁炉旁的小沙发上站了起来，看着Tony。  
“给我们点时间，我想跟他说两句话。”Tony垂着眼睛没有看Thor也没有看Steve  
“好。”Thor应承着跟Jarvis一起离开了房间。  
到了房间外面两个人一左一右站在门口，Thor抱着肩膀，Jarvis背着手，走廊上冷风吹过，情景稍微有点尴尬，Thor竖起耳朵认真听房间里面的声音，想要知道Tony跟Steve谈话的内容，可惜厚实的木门把一切声音隔绝地干干净净。  
“Thor殿下您可以先回去休息，等陛下跟Rogers少爷谈完了我去请您。”Jarvis替Tony下了逐客令。  
“呃……好……”Thor呆呆地应了一声，朝自己的房间走过去，走到一半又转回来“你说他们会谈些什么？”  
Jarvis只是微笑，Thor自讨没趣地转过头，他现在不太确定自己的地位，自己到底算什么呢？也不确定Steve是否会心甘情愿地跟着他回到仙宫。  
还有Loki呢？Loki去哪里了？  
Thor这才发现，早晨离开之后直到现在Loki还没有回来。  
Loki回仙宫了，从Peter和Tony的寝宫里面慌慌张张地逃出来之后Loki突然想起来，巴基的发情期快到了。  
离开Tony的王宫，到街上找到一个清净的角落打开魔法门直接来到了仙宫的城堡之外。走进王宫直奔自己的寝殿，推开门的时候巴基正准备服下抑制剂。  
“巴基。”  
“Loki？”看到突然出现在门口的人巴基十分惊讶“你不是在中庭……”  
Loki走过来看着巴基手里的碗“发情期？”  
“嗯，刚刚觉得有点热，可能快要开始了。”  
拿走巴基手里的药放在桌上“不要喝了，今天我陪你。”  
“不……不用勉强。”巴基低着头，虽然自己是Loki的侍妾，但Loki从来没有主动提过这种要求，也没有行使过这方面的权利。Loki对这种事情并不像其他Alpha那样热衷，克制得近乎冷淡，不像是一个正处入盛年的Alpha。这也是为什么当年Loki向奥丁讨要巴基的时候，竟然引得金宫上下一片哗然，这件事连Thor都有份。  
五年之中，他们有数的几次床笫之欢，都是因为发情期混乱的巴基来不及提前使用抑制剂。那个时候巴基几乎都没有什么意识，事后除了一些破碎的画面也基本上不记得发生过什么，有过怎样的反应或者感觉。  
发情期还没有开始，巴基很清楚现在的自己并不是一个诱人的Omega。  
“不勉强。”Loki执意拉着巴基的手走到拢着淡绿色床纱的大床旁边。  
巴基顺从地在床边坐下，低着头看着自己光裸的双脚，拉扯着自己的衣服为自己宽衣解带。全然没发现面前的Alpha正抱着双臂认真地看他。  
突然Loki伸手托住巴基的下巴，让他抬头看自己，当年巴基刚来时整个人毛茸茸的灰头土脸，时而疯癫时而糊涂，Loki把他带回自己居住的宫殿。亲自看着仆人为他洗涮更衣，从头到脚打理好。又请来御医为他诊治，九头蛇当年将他掳走，对他下过心灵控制咒，Loki翻遍仙宫内的书籍为他寻找破解之法，但是后来发现不仅仅是一层咒语那么简单，还有蛊毒、魔药、黑巫术……为了操控一个人九头蛇可谓无所不用其极，也让巴基受尽了折磨。  
他精神崩溃，大概跟这个也有一定关系。  
五年来，巴基的病情一点点被控制住，Loki又让他打理宫内的花园修身养性，如今再看他，唇红齿白的竟然也是个美人坯子。  
一个疯子、一个傻子……  
Loki把他留在身边之后，金宫之内私下里流言四起，  
巴基错愕地睁大眼睛看着Loki压下来的嘴唇印在自己唇上，他这时才闻到Loki身上那些复杂的信息素味道，有一个属于一位刚刚生产完毕的成熟甜美的Omega，还有一个是充满攻击性的强大Alpha。  
难道Loki调戏了谁家刚刚分娩完毕的娇妻被人家丈夫发现了？  
不对！  
Alpha的味道巴基认得，当年Tony到行营中探望Steve，他走之后Steve每个毛孔都在散发着这种味道。  
Steve……  
“Steve怎么样了？”  
巴基此时已经被Loki推着躺在了床上，两个人的吻并不深，可以说只是嘴唇贴着嘴唇，所以让他他有余裕说话，听见他的话Loki双手撑起身体看着他，巴基刚刚才拒绝了自己的alpha现在又走神，他大概是世界上最愚蠢的Omega。  
“他很好。”Loki说了一句，接着又吻了下来。  
一个不懂取悦，一个不懂迎合，这就让这件事情在最开始的时候，格外艰难，也格外痛苦。一个人不停地冲撞，另一个只能僵着身子咬牙忍耐。  
“嗯！嗯！”巴基跪趴在床上，抓紧了眼前的枕头，把头埋了进去，在枕头上层掉冷汗和眼泪。乞求发情期快点开始，或是失去意识，让身后的折磨快点停止。但Omega的身体就是这么奇怪，不管身上Alpha的动作多么生涩粗暴，Omega总能在Alpha信息素的浸染下分泌出交合液。  
从甬道深处的器官分泌出的交合液让Loki的抽送变得无比顺畅。巨物胀满整个腔道，毫无死角地刺激着全部的敏感点，很快就在巴基体内带起阵阵快感的涟漪，他松开了抓紧的枕头，开始无意识地随着Loki的动作摆动身体。微微撑起身体，遵循本能，在Loki插入的时候向后坐，将那个巨物吃得更深。  
“哈，哈……”巴基的的喘息里跃动着情欲，偏过头亲吻Loki撑在他身体旁边的手臂，下意识地摸向自己的小腹，想要用手去抚慰自己那个也已经高高翘起的器官，虽然Omega们并不需要从前面达到高潮。但是他的手却被Loki一把抓住压在自己的小腹上，Loki冰凉的手让巴基一阵瑟缩“好凉……”  
Loki没有说话反而更加卖力地在巴基身体里抽送，被压在自己小腹上的手，隔着薄薄的皮肤可以很明显的感觉Alpha的器官在自己身体里进出，自己的手掌被顶起、落下、再被顶起。  
“啊……！”巴基的身体突然绷紧，痉挛了一下瘫倒在床上……喘息着“我想起来了……我不是发情期，我下午在花园工作的时候……啊……”  
草药掉进了我的水壶……  
Loki还硬着，他也不打算就此放过高潮脱离的巴基，他再次捞起巴基的腰，再次将自己送了进去，刚刚高潮过的肉壁紧紧地包裹着又一次入侵的巨物，肠道里淫水横流，Loki挺动着腰杆十分有目的性地在巴基身体里的运动，直到顶上了隐藏在最深处的那个入口。  
突然意识到Alpha的意图的巴基，不由自主地小小地挣扎了一下“Lo……”  
“让我进去……”Loki吻了一下巴基的耳根，压下他的后背，将Omega的双腿分得更开臀部抬得更高，以便Omega能更加完全地向自己敞开身体。  
他这么说了，巴基没有拒绝的理由，他只是奇怪，Loki从前没有提过这样的要求，那些混乱的发情之后，虽然巴基忘记了他们亲热的情形，但是他很确定，Loki从来没有进过那里。  
……  
巴基再睁开眼的时候发现自己身边躺着一个蓝瓦瓦的人，反应了一下才想起来这才是Loki本来的样子，平日里他都会用幻形术把自己变作黑发俊朗的阿斯加德人模样，只有他最虚弱和最放松的时候才会变回他的本来面目——蓝皮肤红眼睛的约顿海姆人。  
“怎么了，你害怕？”Loki睁开猩红色的眼睛看巴基。  
“我也不是第一次见你这个样子。”  
“可你还是不能完全适应。”Loki起身，再次变回英俊的黑发青年。  
巴基也想跟着他一起起身，身体翻动的时候小腹从内部传来针刺一样的胀痛，好像电流在身体内部流窜，他的身体一下僵住。Alpha在成结射精之后，除了精液还会分泌一种物质，它会将Omega的子宫封闭，确保精液有足够长的时间留在Omega体内，也防止Omega再与其他Alpha交配。  
“哼……”巴基不适地皱着眉轻哼着用手抚摸自己的小腹，没想到这个动作反而让让疼痛加剧了，而且还让他产生了一种再动一下子宫就会破裂的错觉，他曾经是个勇武的战士，但这样的疼痛让他不想起床。  
“早餐之前我想先去那里看看。”  
“我给你准备了一束槲寄生，就在那个水晶花瓶里。”  
“谢谢。”  
Loki离开之后，巴基小心地舒展了一下自己的身体，防止小腹被挤压到，他想就这么再睡一觉，希望醒来之后胀痛可以消失，即将睡着的时候，Steve的话突然在脑海中回想“这种感觉至少三天，最多五天才会消退……”  
“嗯……还不如吃抑制剂呢……”巴基带着苦恼睡着了。  
Loki话很多，但是他说出来还不及他想的百分之一，巴基总想问他想这么多不会累吗？就像当初的Steve。虽然后者想得多说得却不多。  
但Loki也不是天生如此，他的成长环境让他必须变成这个样子，每天战战兢兢地如履薄冰三思后行。  
“我从小就被过继给了我叔叔，然后我父王和哥哥们相继战死。叔叔继位，于是作为先王的血脉，后王的继子，我就被送到了这里。我来到阿斯加德时还未成年，当年因为母亲一生下我就去世了，无法在出生那几个小时之内预知我的性别，叔父觉得我身形远比一般的约顿族人瘦小，便希望我能成为一个Omega，然后……”Loki向巴基讲述自己的身世时候的语气就像是在讲别人的故事，但讲到这里的时候便停住不再继续。无可奈何地笑了笑。他从不自怨自艾，但他不是没想过结束，是这个人给了他活下去的力量。  
“你当时跟我说人生很长，塞尔一族的寿命更长，可为什么你的人生却那么短呢？”  
今天是巴德尔的忌日，金宫里有一些仪式，但Loki总会在仪式开始之前，先用自己的方式来祭奠巴德尔。  
“Baldr……”Loki在心里念诵着那个名字，把槲寄生绑成的花束放在开满矮向日葵的地面上。  
阿斯加德的金宫永不日落，永远光华璀璨，但巴德尔却是Loki永远的阳光。从异乡而来的王子，唯有巴德尔和弗丽嘉真正以善意宽厚待他。虽然Thor也待他不错，但巴尔德才是最符合Loki想象的稳重可靠的兄长。自他去后，不信神的Loki开始偷偷向神祈祷，他愿用自己微不足道的一切来换再见一面他生命中的阳光。  
Loki想要一个人，一个永远不会离开的人，   
“殿下！Loki殿下！”  
“什么事？”Loki的密探慌张地跑过来，Loki身边的人都是懂规矩的，每年的这个时候，绝对不能来这里打扰二王子殿下。  
如果非来打扰他不可，那一定是塌天大祸。  
“什么事？！”  
“中庭！中庭出事了，昨夜有人到中庭王宫行刺……”


	7. Chapter 7

6、  
Tony没想到Peter会在他出门之后追过来咬他一口，虽然他轻快地如同一阵清风来无影去无踪，但脖子上那咬出了血印子的压印着实让Tony有些得意——原来会吃醋的不止他一个，而Peter也远远没有看上去的那么淡定和大度。  
脖子上的那一口，和下午时的那些缠绵情事，Tony又故意收敛起自己的信息素，现在Tony闻起来就像是一位无比甜美的Omega。这是青春期Alpha才会耍的小伎俩，带着一身Omega甜香，向自己的狐朋狗友们炫耀一些风流韵事。平日里Jarvis肯定会想尽办法提醒国王陛下这样的行为是非常轻浮且不得体的。但今天发生的一些事情，再加上此时暮色沉沉，四处银装素裹的王宫里，值岗卫兵和来往的宫人都是Beta也闻不到Tony身上的味道。Jarvis也不愿意指摘他们帝后间恩爱美满。  
Tony身上甜美的味道让亲自过来开门的Thor一下子精神恍惚，花了点功夫才稳定住神志，毕竟仙宫内的姬妾也只不过是一个颇有姿色的中低阶Omega，Peter这样的绝色佳人可是世间少见的，尤其还是被Alpha好好宠爱滋养着的。  
“怎么？你压抑太久连我都让你欲罢不能了吗？”Tony看着Thor恍惚的神色便开始打趣他。  
“我还以为你早就不搞这种把戏了。让Peter知道看他不打你。”  
“他不会打我的。”Tony侧脸闭上眼睛故意闻了闻自己身上的味道。  
那边Steve从壁炉旁的小沙发上站了起来，看着Tony。  
“给我们点时间，我想跟他说两句话。”Tony垂着眼睛没有看Thor也没有看Steve  
“好。”Thor应承着跟Jarvis一起离开了房间。  
到了房间外面两个人一左一右站在门口，Thor抱着肩膀，Jarvis背着手，走廊上冷风吹过，情景稍微有点尴尬，Thor竖起耳朵认真听房间里面的声音，想要知道Tony跟Steve谈话的内容，可惜厚实的木门把一切声音隔绝地干干净净。  
“Thor殿下您可以先回去休息，等陛下跟Rogers少爷谈完了我去请您。”Jarvis替Tony下了逐客令。  
“呃……好……”Thor呆呆地应了一声，朝自己的房间走过去，走到一半又转回来“你说他们会谈些什么？”  
Jarvis只是微笑，Thor自讨没趣地转过头，他现在不太确定自己的地位，自己到底算什么呢？也不确定Steve是否会心甘情愿地跟着他回到仙宫。  
还有Loki呢？Loki去哪里了？  
Thor这才发现，早晨离开之后直到现在Loki还没有回来。  
Loki回仙宫了，从Peter和Tony的寝宫里面慌慌张张地逃出来之后Loki突然想起来，巴基的发情期快到了。  
离开Tony的王宫，到街上找到一个清净的角落打开魔法门直接来到了仙宫的城堡之外。走进王宫直奔自己的寝殿，推开门的时候巴基正准备服下抑制剂。  
“巴基。”  
“Loki？”看到突然出现在门口的人巴基十分惊讶“你不是在中庭……”  
Loki走过来看着巴基手里的碗“发情期？”  
“嗯，刚刚觉得有点热，可能快要开始了。”  
拿走巴基手里的药放在桌上“不要喝了，今天我陪你。”  
“不……不用勉强。”巴基低着头，虽然自己是Loki的侍妾，但Loki从来没有主动提过这种要求，也没有行使过这方面的权利。Loki对这种事情并不像其他Alpha那样热衷，克制得近乎冷淡，不像是一个正处入盛年的Alpha。这也是为什么当年Loki向奥丁讨要巴基的时候，竟然引得金宫上下一片哗然，这件事连Thor都有份。  
五年之中，他们有数的几次床笫之欢，都是因为发情期混乱的巴基来不及提前使用抑制剂。那个时候巴基几乎都没有什么意识，事后除了一些破碎的画面也基本上不记得发生过什么，有过怎样的反应或者感觉。  
发情期还没有开始，巴基很清楚现在的自己并不是一个诱人的Omega。  
“不勉强。”Loki执意拉着巴基的手走到拢着淡绿色床纱的大床旁边。  
巴基顺从地在床边坐下，低着头看着自己光裸的双脚，拉扯着自己的衣服为自己宽衣解带。全然没发现面前的Alpha正抱着双臂认真地看他。  
突然Loki伸手托住巴基的下巴，让他抬头看自己，当年巴基刚来时整个人毛茸茸的灰头土脸，时而疯癫时而糊涂，Loki把他带回自己居住的宫殿。亲自看着仆人为他洗涮更衣，从头到脚打理好。又请来御医为他诊治，九头蛇当年将他掳走，对他下过心灵控制咒，Loki翻遍仙宫内的书籍为他寻找破解之法，但是后来发现不仅仅是一层咒语那么简单，还有蛊毒、魔药、黑巫术……为了操控一个人九头蛇可谓无所不用其极，也让巴基受尽了折磨。  
他精神崩溃，大概跟这个也有一定关系。  
五年来，巴基的病情一点点被控制住，Loki又让他打理宫内的花园修身养性，如今再看他，唇红齿白的竟然也是个美人坯子。  
一个疯子、一个傻子……  
Loki把他留在身边之后，金宫之内私下里流言四起，  
巴基错愕地睁大眼睛看着Loki压下来的嘴唇印在自己唇上，他这时才闻到Loki身上那些复杂的信息素味道，有一个属于一位刚刚生产完毕的成熟甜美的Omega，还有一个是充满攻击性的强大Alpha。  
难道Loki调戏了谁家刚刚分娩完毕的娇妻被人家丈夫发现了？  
不对！  
Alpha的味道巴基认得，当年Tony到行营中探望Steve，他走之后Steve每个毛孔都在散发着这种味道。  
Steve……  
“Steve怎么样了？”  
巴基此时已经被Loki推着躺在了床上，两个人的吻并不深，可以说只是嘴唇贴着嘴唇，所以让他他有余裕说话，听见他的话Loki双手撑起身体看着他，巴基刚刚才拒绝了自己的alpha现在又走神，他大概是世界上最愚蠢的Omega。  
“他很好。”Loki说了一句，接着又吻了下来。  
一个不懂取悦，一个不懂迎合，这就让这件事情在最开始的时候，格外艰难，也格外痛苦。一个人不停地冲撞，另一个只能僵着身子咬牙忍耐。  
“嗯！嗯！”巴基跪趴在床上，抓紧了眼前的枕头，把头埋了进去，在枕头上层掉冷汗和眼泪。乞求发情期快点开始，或是失去意识，让身后的折磨快点停止。但Omega的身体就是这么奇怪，不管身上Alpha的动作多么生涩粗暴，Omega总能在Alpha信息素的浸染下分泌出交合液。  
从甬道深处的器官分泌出的交合液让Loki的抽送变得无比顺畅。巨物胀满整个腔道，毫无死角地刺激着全部的敏感点，很快就在巴基体内带起阵阵快感的涟漪，他松开了抓紧的枕头，开始无意识地随着Loki的动作摆动身体。微微撑起身体，遵循本能，在Loki插入的时候向后坐，将那个巨物吃得更深。  
“哈，哈……”巴基的的喘息里跃动着情欲，偏过头亲吻Loki撑在他身体旁边的手臂，下意识地摸向自己的小腹，想要用手去抚慰自己那个也已经高高翘起的器官，虽然Omega们并不需要从前面达到高潮。但是他的手却被Loki一把抓住压在自己的小腹上，Loki冰凉的手让巴基一阵瑟缩“好凉……”  
Loki没有说话反而更加卖力地在巴基身体里抽送，被压在自己小腹上的手，隔着薄薄的皮肤可以很明显的感觉Alpha的器官在自己身体里进出，自己的手掌被顶起、落下、再被顶起。  
“啊……！”巴基的身体突然绷紧，痉挛了一下瘫倒在床上……喘息着“我想起来了……我不是发情期，我下午在花园工作的时候……啊……”  
草药掉进了我的水壶……  
Loki还硬着，他也不打算就此放过高潮脱离的巴基，他再次捞起巴基的腰，再次将自己送了进去，刚刚高潮过的肉壁紧紧地包裹着又一次入侵的巨物，肠道里淫水横流，Loki挺动着腰杆十分有目的性地在巴基身体里的运动，直到顶上了隐藏在最深处的那个入口。  
突然意识到Alpha的意图的巴基，不由自主地小小地挣扎了一下“Lo……”  
“让我进去……”Loki吻了一下巴基的耳根，压下他的后背，将Omega的双腿分得更开臀部抬得更高，以便Omega能更加完全地向自己敞开身体。  
他这么说了，巴基没有拒绝的理由，他只是奇怪，Loki从前没有提过这样的要求，那些混乱的发情之后，虽然巴基忘记了他们亲热的情形，但是他很确定，Loki从来没有进过那里。  
……  
巴基再睁开眼的时候发现自己身边躺着一个蓝瓦瓦的人，反应了一下才想起来这才是Loki本来的样子，平日里他都会用幻形术把自己变作黑发俊朗的阿斯加德人模样，只有他最虚弱和最放松的时候才会变回他的本来面目——蓝皮肤红眼睛的约顿海姆人。  
“怎么了，你害怕？”Loki睁开猩红色的眼睛看巴基。  
“我也不是第一次见你这个样子。”  
“可你还是不能完全适应。”Loki起身，再次变回英俊的黑发青年。  
巴基也想跟着他一起起身，身体翻动的时候小腹从内部传来针刺一样的胀痛，好像电流在身体内部流窜，他的身体一下僵住。Alpha在成结射精之后，除了精液还会分泌一种物质，它会将Omega的子宫封闭，确保精液有足够长的时间留在Omega体内，也防止Omega再与其他Alpha交配。  
“哼……”巴基不适地皱着眉轻哼着用手抚摸自己的小腹，没想到这个动作反而让让疼痛加剧了，而且还让他产生了一种再动一下子宫就会破裂的错觉，他曾经是个勇武的战士，但这样的疼痛让他不想起床。  
“早餐之前我想先去那里看看。”  
“我给你准备了一束槲寄生，就在那个水晶花瓶里。”  
“谢谢。”  
Loki离开之后，巴基小心地舒展了一下自己的身体，防止小腹被挤压到，他想就这么再睡一觉，希望醒来之后胀痛可以消失，即将睡着的时候，Steve的话突然在脑海中回想“这种感觉至少三天，最多五天才会消退……”  
“嗯……还不如吃抑制剂呢……”巴基带着苦恼睡着了。  
Loki话很多，但是他说出来还不及他想的百分之一，巴基总想问他想这么多不会累吗？就像当初的Steve。虽然后者想得多说得却不多。  
但Loki也不是天生如此，他的成长环境让他必须变成这个样子，每天战战兢兢地如履薄冰三思后行。  
“我从小就被过继给了我叔叔，然后我父王和哥哥们相继战死。叔叔继位，于是作为先王的血脉，后王的继子，我就被送到了这里。我来到阿斯加德时还未成年，当年因为母亲一生下我就去世了，无法在出生那几个小时之内预知我的性别，叔父觉得我身形远比一般的约顿族人瘦小，便希望我能成为一个Omega，然后……”Loki向巴基讲述自己的身世时候的语气就像是在讲别人的故事，但讲到这里的时候便停住不再继续。无可奈何地笑了笑。他从不自怨自艾，但他不是没想过结束，是这个人给了他活下去的力量。  
“你当时跟我说人生很长，塞尔一族的寿命更长，可为什么你的人生却那么短呢？”  
今天是巴德尔的忌日，金宫里有一些仪式，但Loki总会在仪式开始之前，先用自己的方式来祭奠巴德尔。  
“Baldr……”Loki在心里念诵着那个名字，把槲寄生绑成的花束放在开满矮向日葵的地面上。  
阿斯加德的金宫永不日落，永远光华璀璨，但巴德尔却是Loki永远的阳光。从异乡而来的王子，唯有巴德尔和弗丽嘉真正以善意宽厚待他。虽然Thor也待他不错，但巴尔德才是最符合Loki想象的稳重可靠的兄长。自他去后，不信神的Loki开始偷偷向神祈祷，他愿用自己微不足道的一切来换再见一面他生命中的阳光。  
Loki想要一个人，一个永远不会离开的人，   
“殿下！Loki殿下！”  
“什么事？”Loki的密探慌张地跑过来，Loki身边的人都是懂规矩的，每年的这个时候，绝对不能来这里打扰二王子殿下。  
如果非来打扰他不可，那一定是塌天大祸。  
“什么事？！”  
“中庭！中庭出事了，昨夜有人到中庭王宫行刺……”


End file.
